From Ballet School To Rockstar World
by vigorouslydenyingeverything
Summary: Mikan & her friends are planning to beat the Koizumis on the Battle of Talents competition,lucky them Mikan's new online buddy had a great idea how.They soon met w/o a knowing that they're online buds.Will love bloom or disaster start? I don't know if I'm going to continue this :
1. Stick To The Motto

TITLE:

From Ballet School To Rock-star World

BY:Tanya Odile B. Macapagal

Chapter 1:Stick To The Motto!

Mikan's P.O.V

Hi! My name's Mikan Sakura. I'm 16 and I love play the guitar, I study here at Alice High. Alice High isn't an ordinary school it's a ballet school_…_Its only for rich students I can tell because they don't give scholarships at all and the price? Oh it's high, really high. My school is very strict and the teachers? Way strict. You can't eat chips or any junk food at all because it'll make you fat and something like that, we should always eat one cup of rice, vegetables and etc.… But what I hate most is Luna and her mother Mrs. Koizumi, Which unfortunately is my teacher… But still I have my friends to support me all the way. Though I never liked ballet or dancing at all… There's Hotaru, my one and only best friend though she may seem cold and stoic, I know that deep down way deep, she cares for me. She really loves inventing things and loves money. She can play the guitar too… And there's Nonoko, she loves chemistry and making potions, she's like the opposite twin sister of Anna, she can play the guitar too but not that fond of it… Anna is the baby in our group meaning she's the youngest. She's shy and easily gets startled. She maybe very sensitive, but if I were you, I won't mess with her. Oh, and she loves cooking and playing the drums…

And then there's Sumire, we call her Perm-y for short. Among all of us she's the only one interested in boys and their looks. She really loves playing the guitar. I really don't want to mess with her if I were you. Oh, and she loves making fan clubs when she was a KID…

And the last one is Yuu, he's the only boy in our gang, he's very smart, ask him a question and he'll not just answer it he'll even give you the details. He plays the keyboard but he's not that fond of it that much really.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention that neither of us likes to be in this school we were just forced too, I actually like singing more than dancing. We're like best friends since kindergarten so we 'Always Stick Together Through Whatever that's our motto…he…he…he…

Speaking of the devil, here comes one. We just had a break from practice and our feet and toes hurt so much we've been practicing for 4 straight hours without a break not including our 5minute break right now! It's because the battle of the talents is next month and Mrs. Koizumi wants to win so the principal will give a raise to her.

Mrs. Koizumi claps her hand twice getting all our attention. "Okay everyone, break's done, now get your lazy butts working!" She babbled.

How dare she! She just made us practice 4 hours straight and gave us a 5-MINUTE BREAK! 5-MINUTE BREAK! And now she calls us lazy…Her daughter isn't even here she's probably flirting with boys somewhere! How much more pathetic can they get?! I'm so going to burst here if I don't speak back at her! I've always been the outspoken one in our group!

When Anna suddenly spoke. "Mrs. Koizumi, Please let us rest for a little while longer…" I was surprised by Anna's actions she used to be a shy and sensitive girl but she just spoke back to Mrs. Koizumi THE Mrs. Koizumi.

"Ms. Umenomiya, Are you the teacher? No. Are you the principal? No. Are you my mother? No. So who are you to tell me what to do? No one! Now get back there and practice, you lazy whiner!" Mrs. Koizumi ordered her. Now I was really angry.

So…

"What kind of teacher are you?" Everyone stared at me as if I just got out the mental hospital obviously baffled by what I said.

"You made us practice like there's no tomorrow! I mean 4 hours straight? Then you give us a 5-minute break? What are you? You didn't even notice that your own daughter isn't here! Oh, I forgot you did notice you just didn't care!!! Can't you see that if we get injured it'll be your own downfall! Because you'll lose your representatives and there's only few days left before the competition! We're all working so hard here! But you don't even appreciate it! I can't take you anymore! You'll get mad at us if we make a wrong move and call us lazy! While you sit there and watch us suffer! I don't care if you kick me out of this heck of a school I didn't really want to be here! I'm doing these for my parents! But this is going to far Mrs. Koizumi!" I said even I was shocked that I said those.

Mrs. Koizumi looked at me in the eyes with narrowed eyebrows. "Ms. Sakura, in the principal's office! Now!" She shot back at me angrily. I knew I was getting kicked out but I don't really care I didn't want to be here anyway. We went to the principal's office silently.

End of P.O.V

Meanwhile…

Everyone was silent…they knew Mikan was going to be kicked out. "The baka's right Mrs. Koizumi has gone far enough…I'm going to drop out…" Hotaru said to the others.

"You're right! And we have a motto remember! Always stick together through whatever!" Said Nonoko.

"Yup! You're right about that!" Said permy nodding.

"I-I g-guess…" Anna said shyly.

"Stick to the motto!" Said Yuu smiling.

They cheered until Mikan and Ms. Koizumi got back.

"Hi guys and goodbye…I got kicked out…At least I won't be trapped at this jail cell anymore…But I'll totally miss you guys." Mikan said bowing her head down.

"Mrs. Koizumi! BAKA! We're all dropping out! So see ya and never want to be ya! We hope you lose!" Hotaru said at her. Mikan was baffled then the shock she felt was replaced by happiness she wasn't going to be alone.

Mikan ran to her friends "Thanks, guys!" Mikan said hugging all of them.

She stopped hugging them and frowned "I'm sure you guys are getting in trouble because of me…aren't you?" Mikan said sadly she knew all of them are getting in trouble because of the ruckus she caused.

"Idiot! We don't care if we get in trouble at least we'll face it together. You forgot the motto idiot." Hotaru said punching her on the head.

"Itai…Hotaru it hurts…but thank you though…" Mikan said smiling. Then they group hugged while Mrs. Koizumi, baffled, went to the principal's office, half panicking that she lost all her representatives, she told the principal about the students dropping out.

While the 6 friends were enjoying that they could have their freedom back.

"ALWAYS STICK TOGETHER THROUGH WHATEVER!!!"

They all said in unison except Hotaru of course!

To be continued………..

Tanya: (sighs) I really enjoyed this chapter! A lot!

Mikan: Yeah!

Anna: I know!

Hotaru: Whatever bakas…

Nonoko: It was great!

Permy: Natsume-kun is mine!

Everybody: You Wish!!!

Tanya: Well enjoy! See you next chapter! It was fun when it lasted!


	2. My New Online Buddy

Chapter 2:My Online Buddy

AT MIKAN'S HOUSE (mansion if you prefer)…

"I really didn't want to be a ballet dancer mom, dad. Niether does my friends…Pls. understand…" Mikan explained to her mother, yuka, and her father, narumi.

Her parents looked at her then smiled. "Then why didn't tell us sooner?" Her mother said.

"Because…I didn't want to disappoint you mom…I want you to be proud of me…" Mikan said bowing her head.

Her parents smiled "We are proud of you but next time, tell us if you disagree with us okay?" Her father said. Mikan nodded. "Oh,I almost forgot!We have a surprise for you…It was supposed to be given to you yesterday your grandpa bought it for you in America." Yuka said giving her a medium-sized package. She quickly opened it and saw a brand new laptop in front of her!

"Arigatou gozaimas, Okaa-san! Outo-san!" She hugged her parents and bowed then went back to her room.

MIKAN'S ROOM…

Mikan's P.O.V

I was so happy! I mean finally getting out of that jail cell and talking back to Mrs. Koizumi then I get a laptop? This is the best day of my life! I went back to my room after thanking mom and dad. I was so excited to use my new laptop, I opened my laptop and looked for an online friend. I finally saw someone, I entered as Sakura Petal.

Sakura Petal: Hi!Anyone online?

Kuro-Neko: Yo!

SakuraPetal: So I guess we're the only one online…

Kuro-Neko: Duh!

SakuraPetal: What do you wanna talk about?

Kuro-Neko: Well…Today wasn't interesting ?

SakuraPetal: Today was great! I finally got out of that stupid ballet school. And I got a brand new laptop!

Kuro-Neko: Awesome! But why do you want to drop out of school?

SakuraPetal: I don't like dancing but I do like singing. My friends dropped out too when they heard about me getting kicked out.

Kuro-Neko: What'd you do?

SakuraPetal: I talked back to our strict teacher I told her she's useless and lazy. She calls us lazy after she just made us practice 4 hours straight and gave us one 5 Minute Break! She's a witch!

Kuro-Neko:That…is harsh…

SakuraPetal: Well at least we're back to our boring lives…-sigh- There's no fun no more…

Kuro-Neko: You said you liked singing right?

SakuraPetal: Yeah. Why?

Kuro-Neko: Why not make a band?

SakuraPetals: But what do I call it? We have 6 members 5 girls and one boy.

Kuro-Neko: What about… I got nothing…

SakuraPetal: I've got it! Thanks a lot, kuro-neko! And I won't tell you what my band name will be yet you have to figure that out yourself!

Kuro-Neko: Whatever…

SakuraPetal: Sayonara! Goodnight!

Kuro-Neko: Bye…Night…baka…

SakuraPetals: Don't call me baka!

SakuraPetal has signed out

Kuro-Neko has signed out

End Of P.O.V

Natsume's House…

Natsume's P.O.V

I turned my computer off, talking to that idiot made me feel better. Then I heard my mom call me for dinner I went downstairs and went on with my dinner still thinking about the band. '_Hey, maybe I should make one too!_' I thought then I went up to my room and called ruka and the others.

End of P.O.V

To be continued…

Mikan: Yay! I'm going to have a band!

Tanya: Good for you!

Anna,Nonoko: Yes!

Sumire: Natsume'll finally notice me!

Everyone: As if!

Sumire: Whoa!Tough crowd!


	3. The Crimson Amber

Chapter 3:The Crimson Amber

Mikan was running to the park she woke up late again. She was supposed to meet Hotaru and the others 9:00 am she woke up 7:10 and she's got 3 minutes to get there.

_Flashback_

"_Hotaru, meet me at the park by the fountain tomorrow 9 am! Tell the others okay. Bye!" Mikan closes her phone._

_End of flashback_

She finally stopped. She was just on time, luckily. "What is it about now,baka?" Hotaru asked her.

Mikan was still panting… "Let's…make…a…band…" Mikan said panting in between.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Commented Nonoko.

"Yeah I know! But what's our band name going to be?" Asked Anna.

"Knowing her, she would've forgotten about that…" Hotaru said as if it's obvious.

"Well, we could always think about one." Yuu said.

"Mou…I've already got one, you guys." Mikan whined pouting.

"Really?" Everyone asked not believing. Mikan nods. "What did you do with Mikan?" Everyone echoed. Mikan glared at them. "What is it?" Everyone said afraid Mikan would embarrass them with the exception of hotaru of course.

"Crimson Amber."Mikan stated. "I thought of it myself!" Mikan proclaimed smiling.

Everyone was impressed. "Wow,mikan-chan! I might say, it is great!" Yuu smiled at her.

"I know…" Sumire said.

"Yeah! I'll have to agree with both of you!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah, you did great mikan-chan!" Anna said smiling.

"I guess the baka did think of a good band name. You finally used your brain." Hotaru said nodding.

"So? Band or not?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Definitely,Band!" Everyone said giving Mikan a thumbs up except Hotaru.

"Let's go to my place we have a music room there we instruments too like guitars, drums and keyboards! Come on, let's practice!" Mikan said then dragged them to the car and they then made their way to her house or rather mansion and rushed into the music room.

IN THE MUSIC ROOM…

They planned of who's going to be who. And ended up like this:

Mikan-Vocalist and guitar

Hotaru-Back-up vocalist and lead guitarist

Nonoko-Bass

Sumire-Electric guitar

Anna-Drums

Yuu-Keyboard

They wrote a few songs then practiced one of it. It took them 5 hours to finish. Then they were delivered back to their home by Mikan's chauffer Mr. Oathes.

All of them were excited…

Mikan turned on her computer and saw Kuro-Neko online she signed in and again told him about what happened.

SakuraPetal: Hi!

Kuro-Neko: SOOOO? What happened?

SakuraPetal: I've got myself a band!

Kuro-Neko: Cool!

SakuraPetal: What about you?

Kuro-Neko: Well I'm planning on making my own band too just like you…

SakuraPetals: Really? Well maybe we'll meet on one battle of the bands thing hehehe!

Kuro-Neko: Maybe? You'll never know!

SakuraPetal:Well, Gotta go! We have practice tomorrow see ya! Oyasuminasai!

Kuro-Neko: Sure! See ya! Night!

SakuraPetal has signed out

Kuro-Neko has signed out.

THE NEXT DAY…

In the practice room…

Mikan and the others were getting ready when Nonoko remembered something she snapped her fingers and said "I remember now! Mikan I found out that a Battle of the Bands will be held next week at Central Mall!" Nonoko said.

To be continued….

Hotaru: Now what do we do? Its getting boring here.

Everyone:(Everyone nods) We know…

Tanya: I know I'll bring the boys! (gets out then comes back dragging the boys in a large net…) Got it from Hotaru.

Natsume: Oi! Little girl, what's going on?

Tanya: Don't ever call me a little girl.(glares at Natsume)

Ruka:Um…Tanya-chan, what's going on?

Tanya: We were just bored here so I decided to bring the boys. Hehehe…(Smiled at him)

Natsume: I will not stay…(glares at Tanya, she smirks)

Tanya: Bad move…Mikan! (Mikan punched him on the head) Thanks, Mikan!

Mikan: You've been always there to help me, Ta-chan!

Tanya: (smiles at Mikan) No worries Mikan! I've got no worries cause of you! Arigatou!

Natsume: Baka…

Tanya: Hotaru you know what to do just in case something embarrassing happens…(Natsume slips on a banana peel Tanya threw) just like that…

Hotaru: She doesn't own Gakuen Alice or the songs she uses.


	4. Battle Of The Bands

Chapter 4:Battle Of The Bands

Everyone crowded Nonoko and asked the same question.

"Really?!" Everyone asked in unison, shouting and crowding at her.

Nonoko sweat dropped towards the behavior of her friends. "Whoa! Whoa! Guys! Guys! Calm down!" She said motioning them to calm down a bit.

Hotaru opened her laptop and searched for information about the battle of the bands at the mall.

"Mikan, check this out." Hotaru said calm and stoic as ever. Mikan walked up to her as she showed her what was on the computer. There was a copy of the banner for the battle of the bands which said:

To all bands out there, this is your time to show the world that you and your band can rock out loud and show them what you've got!

Its time for your band to prove that you're the best there is!

Your band must consist 4-6 members and age must be between 15-19 yrs. old!

Join the Battle of the Bands to be held at Central Mall at April 15,2 pm to audition.

Be worried not!

There are a few prizes for the top winners!

3rd Place: 15,000 yen and a silver medal

2nd Place: 15,000 yen, a silver medal and a trip to a private island

1st Place:100,000 yen, a trophy, and a trip to a private island

Yes! You heard it right people we will be giving 100,000 yen to the deserving winner!

Date to be held: April 18 (Exact time will be announced soon)

The judges shall be introduced on the competition so as to not be bribed…

"100,000 YEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everybody's jaw dropped to the floor except for Hotaru that is.

"Are they kidding?! And A TRIP TO A PRIVATE ISLAND?!?!?! For real?" All of them echoed again (except hotaru of course! As usual…) …

"Shut up bakas! We're going to win that competition no matter what! Now lets practice we have 2 days before the audition!" Hotaru declared with money signs in her eyes. She was always the money-lover in the group…

"Now what song should we use to audition and another song for the competition itself? Hmmm ……" Mikan thought.

Mikan snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" Mikan said getting everyone's attention.

Everyone crowded to her as she told them the song they started practicing and eventually did great. The practice ended and they were beat, Then all of them were brought back to their respective homes by Mikan's faithful driver Mr. Oathes.

It was night time…Mikan opened her computer again and fortunately saw kuro-neko was online.

S: Hi!So what happened?

K: Same results as you!

S: Good for you!

K: Thanks!

S: So what happened next? Did you practice?

K: Not yet… We're just about to practice I'm still waiting for them to come…

S: Oh…

K: Sorry I've got to go, they're already here talk to you tomorrow!

Kuro-Neko has signed out.

S: Wait! Never mind!

SakuraPetal has signed out

Natsume's P.O.V

Sakura Petal and I we're talking when the doorbell suddenly rang. So I said goodbye to Sakura Petal then walked to the door to open it as soon as my friends and I went to up the stairs to our music room. Yeah, we have a music room we're quiet rich if I may say.

"Ruka, you're going to be the lead guitarist(electric guitar) and my back-up vocalist. I'll be the vocalist, Koko you're playing the drums, Mochu keyboard and kitsuneme bass." I said in my usual monotone voice.

Ruka's my best friend since diapers, in fact we're childhood friends. Koko, Mochu and Kitsuneme are my best friends too but Ruka's the closest one to me among the four of them.

After a few hours we were done practicing, when Koko, the clown in our group together with Kitsuneme, was about to get some cola from the fridge he stopped.

"What is it,Koko?" Ruka asked. He's always been the soft and shy type of guy and the nicest one I may say.

"I almost forgot while we were on our way here I saw a flyer saying battle of the bands you think we can join?" Koko said with a goofy smile like always.

"Hn." I said. I was always a man of few words.

"Oi, natsume! Over here, look!" Ruka showed me what he found in my laptop and I saw a replica of a flyer saying battle of the bands on the top. I think this is the flyer koko was talking about.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Koko shouted making us flinch. "That's the flyer I saw! When's the audition going to be held?" Koko asked we just glared at him, unfortunately he didn't notice…

"Well, we've got 2 more days before the audition…" Ruka said calmly…

"The winner will be given 100,000 yen and a trip to a private island…" I said surprised as well but got over it after a few seconds.

"WHAAAT?!??!?!" They echoed. I think they're planning on making me deaf.

"Shut up! I swear my ears gonna bleed if idiots keep shouting on my ear!" Natsume said half shouting.

"Gomene…" They said scratching their heads sheepishly…

"Hn. Let's start practicing if we want to win…" I said coolly.

We started practicing some songs and tried composing one as well and in the end we did great after 3 hours of practice we were beat so my best friends went back to their mansions as their own personal drivers picked them up.

End of P.O.V

Tanya: Yay! Done! …ooohhh… Suspense… (O.o)

Natsume: Let me see the script…

Tanya: Get it and I'll show everyone the 'video' …

Natsume: Hn. (leaves)

Hotaru: Now that's blackmailing…

Tanya:(smiles) Learned from the best! (thumbs up)


	5. Auditions

Chapter 5:Auditions

2 days have passed and it was the day of the audition Mikan and her band, The Crimson Amber, did great in their practices they practiced day and night sometimes they don't sleep at all.

Natsume and his band, The Demon Knights, did the same, practice, practice, practice and more practice. They were headed to the audition as well.

Crimson Amber made their way to the auditorium (Tanya: Yeah, I don't know why there's an auditorium in a mall either so don't ask.) where the audition will be held. As for the auditorium let's say it was in the cinemas but I'll call it auditorium for now. (Tanya: Got the idea from Hotaru!)

There were a lot of people auditioning unfortunately the group beside them was…Natsume's band…and as expected Natsume was dead bored…

While Mikan was slightly shivering "Oi, baka you okay?" The best friend said to the nervous brunette. Mikan nodded "Just a bit nervous…" She smiled.

Then suddenly the judge interrupted their conversation when he suddenly shouted "Next!" one of the judges ordered. Unfortunately they were next in line. Mikan gulped then she and her band went on stage.

(Mikan=_italic_ Hotaru=underlined both=bold)

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

**He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_  
**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

Mikan sang beautifully and whole-heartedly, everyone was awed by her voice even Natsume and his band but of course didn't show it. The judges talked to each other then smiled "You're in!" One of the judges said smiling at her and her band.

Mikan and her band smiled except for Hotaru…obviously…then they thanked the judges before going down the stairs of the stage or whatever you call it.

Natsume and his band were next. They simply and calmly walked on the stage and took their respective places Koko behind the drums, Mochu behind the keyboard while the rest brought their own guitars then they started to play.

(Natsume=_italic_, Ruka=underlined, Both=bold)

_Oooooohhh yea_

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone._

_I can't make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gonna be a reason why it's true._

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's all right**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch the glimpse of heaven**

**I found my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes.**

How long will I be waiting

To be with you again?

Gonna tell you that I love you

In the best way that I can

I can't take a day without you here,

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everthing's all right**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch the glimpse of heaven**

**I found my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes**

_Moving more, I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's all right**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When I hold you in my arms**

_I'm loving this forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_Coz when you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everthing's all right_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch the glimpse of heaven_

_I found my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes._

Never wanna let you go

**Coz when you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everthing's all right**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch the glimpse of heaven**

**I found my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes**

Natsume and his band were just like Mikan's they were great and everyone was awed as well, the girls were obviously swooning over him except Mikan's band they just rolled their eyes well sumire's an exception she was indeed wrapped around his finger. They were in just like Mikan the judges of the competition were highly impressed and as well expecting a great battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya: Wow, you do sing well mikan! What song shall you sing on the competition? Hotaru?

Hotaru: I have one. (Whispers) 30 rabbits please.

Tanya: (gives her 50 rabbits) Keep the change.

Hotaru: (nods) Thanks.

Mikan: What is it? Tell me! Tell me!

Tanya: Okay. Just so you can prepare (whispers)

Mikan: Okay! How about the boys' song?

Tanya: I've already decided about that and it will be…

Mikan: Will be?

Tanya: Will be…A Secret!

Mikan: Hmph! Onegai, Tanya-chan? (puppy dog eyes)

Tanya: That doesn't work on me, Mi-chan. I can resist such eyes, even yours.

Mikan:(pouts)

Hotaru: Now I shall say goodbye. Goodbye.

Tanya: BYE!!!

Mikan: PPPPPllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee???

Tanya: NO. That's final.

Mikan: (Pouts)

Natsume: Bakas…

Tanya: Urusai,Natsume or else the video will get exposed.

Natsume you're gonna pay.

Tanya: Whatever. Review guys only if you want to!


	6. Meeting The Enemy

Chapter 6:Meeting The Enemy

The Audition went on and on the chosen bands were suggested to stay for there will be an announcement made after the auditions. Mikan was, unfortunately, sitting beside a dead-bored Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume smirked "Hn, There's no way the other bands will defeat us. We're the only one that isn't lame and pathetic among every band chosen. This is too easy." He said unknown that the person beside him was boiling with anger.

"What?!" Mikan snapped at him almost in a whisper yet loud enough for the oh-so-famous Natsume Hyuuga to hear. "I said you're all lame and pathetic, Little girl." Natsume spat back at her. She was furious now, VERY furious indeed.

"What do you call yourself then? We are not lame and pathetic!" Mikan retorted but nobody heard it except for Mikan, natsume and both band their bands because of the loud music the other bands were making.

Natsume was surprised by her sudden outburst at him he never thought that someone will shout at him, considering his the heir to the Hyuuga corporations, one of the most successful companies in the world.

"She's right we're not pathetic or lame!" Nonoko said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Shut up, ugly." Natsume glared at the blue-haired girl. Hotaru was ready to fire her baka gun at the raven-haired lad when the brunette interrupted.

"Don't you dare insult my friends!" Mikan shot back at him glaring.

Now its Ruka's time to enter the scene. "Um…Guys…calm down…" Fortunately for Ruka they calmed down.

Then Ruka turned to Mikan and her band "I'm really sorry about that miss." Ruka apologized as he bowed.

"Don't call me miss, call me Mikan, Mikan Sakura." She introduced then smiled. Ruka blushed upon seeing her smile.

"My name's Ruka Nogi, this is Natsume, Koko, Mochu and Kitsuneme. Nice to meet you." Ruka said returning the smile.

"This are Hotaru, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko and Yuu. Nice to meet you too, Ruka!" She introduced.

"Sorry about Natsume's attitude he's always been like that, just bear with him." Ruka explained.

Mikan nodded when the judge started to speak. "The competition has rules that you should follow or else you shall be disqualified: one shall bribe the judges on voting for anyone. cheating... and 't be late in the competition. If one rule shall be disobeyed the band will be automatically disqualified. The competition will be on April 18, 4:00 pm the order shall be like this." And so on the order ended up like this.

1st:Black Thorn

2nd:Blue Ember

3rd:Moonlight abyss

4th:The Dragons

5th:Demon Knights

6th:Crimson Amber

After the announcements they left the auditorium. Thinking of what songs to sing on the competition since there will be 3 rounds. And they only have 3 days before the competition starts.

However, Mikan and Natsume's band were still there because 2 certain enemies are again arguing.

"For the last time stop calling me polka-dots you perverted jerk!!!" Mikan shouted at the oh-so-famous Natsume Hyuuga.

"Tch. Whatever, polka-dots" Natsume said mocking her.

"That's it Hotaru here's 100 yen now let me borrow the baka gun for a day!" Mikan said giving Hotaru the money, Hotaru gave her the baka gun then…

BAKABAKABAKA BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA

Yes, That's right people, 5 shots from the 'idiot' gun which means 5 lumps on the head and a great big headache!

"That's what you get from Mikan when you annoy her and if you annoy her more you'll get more than that." Hotaru said.

Wait...I noticed I wrote 2 enemies only, correction...it's 4 enemies....

While Koko was twitching in pain and he's on the floor wide-eyed. That's what he gets for mocking Sumire. OH Nothing much happened to him, Sumire just kicked him where it hurts. And she's in 3-inch heels. I presume you know what I mean.

"Now…what were you saying?" Mikan and Sumire said in unison.

"Hn." Natsume replied rubbing his sore head…

"Ouch…Okay…that hurts…" Koko said still wincing in pain.

"Hmph! Stupid boys!" Mikan and permy said in unison…AGAIN…

Then Mikan and Sumire hi-fived.

"Remember this Hyuuga, we will beat you at the competition." Mikan said in a serious voice, then she and her band left.

"We are going to beat those girls and nothing will stop us…Understand?" Natsume scowled his band just nodded. .

Oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioiooioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioiooioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioiooioioioioioioiiooioioioioioiioioioioioio

Mikan, natsume and their bands were so engrossed to practicing and beating each other that they didn't have time to do other things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tanya: This is going to be fun …

Natsume: I suppose girls lose again.

Mikan: No they won't. Right, Tanya?

Tanya: My lips are sealed so nobody shall know who'll win. So wait until I finish the next chapter. But I warn you the host is annoying and as well as my conscience. Never mind my conscience he's not in the story anyway.

Mikan: Awww…Oh well!

Tanya: Say it, Natsume. Or else the video of-

Natsume: Okay! Okay! Review! Or else I'll burn you.

Tanya: You can't, you're in a computer, moron.


	7. The Competition

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

Disclaimer:GA not mine!Simple as that!!

Chapter 7:The Competition!

COMPETITION DAY…

Mikan's P.O.V

It's been 2 hours and it was finally The Demon Knights turn to perform. I saw natsume smirk at me he gave a look that read idiot-you'll never-win-against-us-so-don't-even-bother-trying. I glared at him giving him a look saying Yeah-right.

Then after our weird conversation, they got ready on stage while everyone was cheering except us and the other bands.

(Natsume=_ italic _Ruka= underlined Both=normal)

_Told you I needed you  
You and me and no one else  
It's all because your girly friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty conversations_

Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
That's it,  
Sorry for the miscommunication

Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

_Next time I'll see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
It's not too over rated, just FYI_

_Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
Now my heart's in two_  
(yeah)

_Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
_Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

They were great I admit this thought made me a bit nervous especially because of the crowd. But then I saw the idiot Hyuuga smirking AGAIN! He really annoys me by the look of his face it's like his trying to say beat-that-girly. Okay that's where I draw the line. My nervousness was replaced by the desire of beating The Hyuuga guy and his band and seeing the look on his face when I beat him. That will be priceless! That's it! I'll beat whatever happens I will not lose to that perverted freak!

Me And My Band went up on stage with full of confidence and enthusiasm just after the host introduced us to the crowd. I was really itching to beat that pervert.

(Mikan=_ italic _Hotaru=underlined Both=normal)

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

He was a punk,she did ballet  
What more can I say?

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well._

But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth.

five years from now, she sits at home  
feeding the baby  
she's all alone

_she turns on tv  
guess who she sees  
skater boy rockin' up MTV._

she calls up her friends,they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show

_she tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a super star  
slamin' on his guitar  
does your pretty face see what he's worth_?

sorry girl but you missed out  
well tuff luck that boys mine now

we are more than just good friends  
this is how the story ends

_too bad that you couldn't see  
see that man that boy could be_

there is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious?

_we are in love, haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world_

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know

I opened my eyes everyone was silent then suddenly everyone stood up and clapped their hands while others screamed and whistled.

We bowed and made our way at backstage I smirked at Hyuuga and approached him.

"You can never beat us, Hyuuga." I said at him smirking.

"You win this time polka-dots…But read my lips I will beat you." Natsume shot back smirking at me the nickname made me twitch but I got over it I don't want to make a ruckus at the day of the concert.

"Let's see you do it then pervert." I said then left.

End of Mikan's P.O.V

NEXT PERFORMANCE…

The Crimson Amber:2nd round (M=_italic_ H=underlined B=normal)

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh._  
_to believe in a lucky change, Oh.  
I lent my heart out forever,  
and finally learned each other's names._I tell myself, "this time it's different."  
No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it.  
"I'll never survive on one that's coming",  
If I stay, Oh no!

Just Walk Away! _Ooh, and don't look back_.  
_Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that._  
_Before It's too late._ Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah.

I guess I should've known better,

_I really wish I could blame you, but I know  
That it's no one's fault. No, No. No, No  
_Cinderella with no shoe, and  
the prince that doesn't know he's lost.  
This dizziness feels so familiar,  
Each goodbye is just the same old song.  
But this time I will not surrender!  
'Cause I'm gone, You know I'm gone!

Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) _Ooh, just Walk Away!_  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) _just walk away!  
_  
_I've got to let it go. Oh._  
Start protecting my heart and soul.  
_Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again. Not again!_

Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late.  
Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) _Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!  
_(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!)_ Walk Away, Walk Away, oh no._  
(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away_!) Walk Away, Walk Away.  
_(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) _Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh.._  
_no... ooh_

The crowd got wild as The Band of Mikan Sakura went to backstage. As she passed Natsume she smirked at him saying Lets-see-if-you-could-beat-that-eh?…

The Demon Knights:2nd round (N=_italic _R=underlined B=normal)

mm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
_(it's ridiculous)_  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
_(can't get over us)_  
And I'm stronger than this  
_(enough is enough)  
_No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you_

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)_  
Leave me alone  
_(Stupid love songs)  
_Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio_

_Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
_(why can't I turn off the radio?)

Why can't I turn off the radio?

Everyone in the crowd was going wilder than before meaning that natsume won this round. Mikan growled at natsume.

"Well, Two can play that game." Mikan whispered to her self then was followed by an evil grin.

"She's planning something." Her friends said seeing the evil grin on her face and sighed.

Mikan used to play pranks at Luna Koizumi without getting in trouble and sometimes on their previous teacher Mrs. Koizumi. And she's good at it.

"Guys, I have a plan, time for our secret weapon girls…and yuu." Mikan grinned evilly. "But Mikan its only for emergencies!" Nonoko reminded her.

"I know. And this is one we're gonna win these thing." Mikan said surrounded by an evil aura.

"Mikan--" Hotaru was cut off by mikan.

"Imagine…100,000 yen and a trip to a private island and 100,000 yen, Hotaru. Don't you want it…?" Mikan persuaded her.

"Permy…The Beach…filled with guys…Imagine it…" Mikan said persuading her successfully. She turns to yuu.

"And yuu…Imagine the rare stones you could examine…LOTS AND LOTS OF STONES TO EXAMINE…and other species you could find under water and new facts to learn imagine it all…" Mikan was really doing great she's indeed a great persuader.

"Anna, Nonoko…Colorful, fragrant flowers and different kinds of fish and animals and lots of different kinds of food you can eat…… What could be better…?" Then again she convinced them to the plan.

Natsume's P.O.V

I saw the little girl whispering with her band as if they're planning something while I was walking past them I overheard a bit of they're conversation. I heard a few words such as Secret Weapon and beat the pervert Hyuuga.

That was enough for me to understand what they're supposed to do so I did the same we shall use our secret weapon as well. But the problem is what is our secret weapon...?

I know! My favorite song!

I told the group about it and they agreed it's obvious that they'll agree I think they're becoming afraid of me. Anyways who cares? I'm going to beat that stupid baka youjo for hitting me with a weird looking gun. Grr…She will pay!

End of Natsume's P.O.V

The Demon Knights:3rd round (N=italic R=underlined Both=normal)

_The echo's fill your soul.  
They wont say which way to go,  
Just trust your heart._

To find what you're here for,  
Open another door.  
I'm not sure anymore.  
It's just so hard.

_The voices in my head,  
Tell me they know best!  
Got me on the edge,  
they're pushin', pushin', they're pushin'_

I know they got a plan,  
While the balls in my hands!  
This time its man to man,  
I'm droppin', fightin', its time too.

_Whole worlds upside down,  
It's been faster  
What do I do now? Cause I choke!_

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls.  
I gotta make 'em fall!  
Just break through them all!  
I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself,  
Me and no one else!  
_Which way I get down,  
Searching, searchin', can't find a  
Road that I should take,  
I should, tomorrow left us!  
Its like nothing works without you_!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
_I want my own thing.  
So bad I'm gonna Scream_!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream.  
So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Yeah we're cooks, running down,  
hear the crowd gettin' loud!  
I'm consumed by the sound!  
_Is it hurt? Is it love?  
Can the music ever been enough?  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out_!  
_You can do it,  
_You can do it!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream!  
_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna SCREAM!_

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
_I want my own thing._ I want my own thing!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna SCREAM!_

_Oh .. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Natsume and his band saw the bewildered audience surprised at such a performance they were stunned real stunned.

Mikan's P.O.V (M=_italic_ H= underlined B=normal)

I watched the crowd go stunned by Natsume's band performance even I was surprised by this…but WE will win!!! I know it!

Its our turn…well I wish myself luck! We went on stage then Anna started the beat as the keyboard and guitar backed it up.

Then I began… The spotlight started to turn only to me, hotaru arranged the lights to automatically point the spotlight at me when it gets the signal from hotaru's remote.

_The other side  
The other side_  
_The other side of me_

(I started dancing, and my fans screamed. Then the it show different colors of lights like in a disco.)

_By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected_

_Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected_

(My male back-ups (part of the plan but mostly hotaru's idea) lift me and threw me high in the air.)

_Feel like a star  
_A super hero  
_Sometimes it's hard to separate  
_(Got too much on my plate)

(I performed a back flip in the air, and then I went to my fans.)

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
_I hold the key_ (the key)  
_To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
_If only I could show  
_The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
_The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

(Then, I went to the aisle and danced there.)

_Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right_  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
_Who's on stage, who's in the mirror_

_Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame_  
(It can drive a girl insane)

(My fans screamed harder when I split.)

_If_ _you could see  
The other side of me  
_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show_  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
_The other side...the other side_  
_The other side of me

(I ran back to the center stage and danced again.)

_Down inside I'm not that different  
_Like everyone I have a dream  
_Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
_Sometimes it's harder than it seems

(I went near to my fans and touched their hands. Some even tried to grab me_._)

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
_I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
_I hold the key_ (the key)  
_To both realities__  
__The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show _(yeah)

_The other side...the other side  
I want you to see_ (yeah!)  
_The other side...the other side  
The other side of me_

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side…the other side of me

Then finally I made a striking pose…

The crowd was stunned then it suddenly became wild they were screaming and whistling but still the final decision is on the judges.

As soon as we got off the stage the host took place on it, he thanked a few sponsors and etcetera.

Then the announcement of winners were said, 3rd placer was the Blue Ember, and…

"Aaaaaaaaand and 2nd placer is……" He said keeping the suspense.

"The Demon Kniiiiiiights!!!" He shouted then everyone clapped.

"And for our winner…" Then again he's keeping the suspense.

"The Criiimson Aaaamber!!!!" He shouted for the 2nd time I was surprised, me and my team were jumping and cheering for joy as the trophy were given to us.

I stuck my tongue at Natsume and smirked at him while he just glared.

I knew he was furious because I won and his band only got 2nd place. Well we're off to a private island! Yahoo! …Wait a second Natsume's band's second place…Oh no… That means he's going to be in the private island as well oh no…Nooooooooooooo!!! A perfect day ruined by that Hyuuga! Grr…Hmph…

End of Mikan's P.O.V

End of Chapter...............................................................................................................................

Tanya: Ha ha! Natsume's a loser! Natsume's a loser! (Sticks tongue out at natsume)

Natsume: Shut up!

Tanya: Oh… Some ones angry…I'm so scared…Ha…ha…ha!

Mikan: Bleh! (Sticks tongue out at natsume) LOSER!!!

Natsume: URUSAI!!!

Both (Mikan and Tanya): LOSER!!! LOSER!!! The pervert is a loser! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Natsume: You're going to pay for this…polka…stripes…

Tanya: (whispers something to mikan)

Both: Who's polka and stripes…?

Natsume: (glares at both girls) Both of you.

Tanya: Oh… I'm not stripes, I'm Tanya. Who are you?

Mikan: And I'm not polka. I'm mikan. You?

Natsume: Idiots…

Both: Hi Idiots! What a strange name you have…

Natsume: You beat me this time. (Leaves)

Tanya: (hi-fives mikan) That's how you beat the perverted hyuuga…

Mikan: Thanks for the tips and the lessons! I love you!

Tanya: No prob!20 rabbits please!

Mikan: (Sweat drops) At least its more cheap and no baka gun hits…… (sigh)

Tanya: (Mikan hands her the rabbits) Thank you very much! Oh n' I don't own GA!

**Review!**


	8. Trip To The Private Island

Chapter 8:Trip To The Private Island

Airplane Trip…(to private island)

"Kami-sama, why him? Of all people…why him? Am I evil? Did I do something wrong? Did a black cat cross my path? Or perhaps unconsciously broke a 5000 year old mirror? Tell me, Kami-sama! WHY!?!??" Mikan cried.

"Shut up,polka!" Natsume said mocking her.

Sticks out her tongue at Natsume "Bleh! Shut up yourself! You Perverted JERK!" Mikan said angrily and at the same time childishly.

"Hn." He said in loss of words while Mikan just grinned.

"We're here!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison Anna became a bit more energetic these days…

"That…was fast…" Mikan exclaimed a little surprised…

"You've been crying for an hour polka…" Natsume said teasing her.

Mikan gave him a death glare "Call me that again and you'll be kissing the baka gun bullets at South Africa!" Mikan threatened still glaring while holding the baka gun and pointing it at him.

"Hn." Was his oh-so-famous-reply…Everyone gets out the jet and steps on to the soft hot sand.

Mikan inhaled some fresh air then exhaled.

"This is great everything's perfect except for the fact that Hyuuga's here…" Mikan said glaring at Nat-chan.

(Natsume: Who are you calling Nat-chan, baka? (Glaring) Tanya: YOU. And I thought you were a genius. (smirks then stuck out tongue at nat-chan) bleh!)

"Hn. Stop whining idiot. Its not like we're going to be in one room. Tch." Natsume said non-chantily.

"I know that moron!!!" Mikan shouted at him.

Then the tour guide suddenly came running to them panting heavily "What is it?" Everyone echoed.

"Everyone (pant) stays (pant) at (pant) one (pant) house (pant) only (pant) other house (pant) got destroyed (pant…) by (pant) a Storm (pant)" The tour guide said panting in between.

Everyone was wide-eyed "WHAT!!!!!!??????" Everyone shouted at him.

"Sorry but the other one got destroyed…" He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head and bowing. He already recovered from the nausea he was in awhile for running to fast. Then he showed them the place as he started touring them.

"But there will be enough space for all of you since the place is quiet big and the girls will be in another room while the boys in the other one. The blue one's for the boys while the pink one's for the girls." He said smiling.

"We like the blue one more we'll exchange or else I'll shoot you." Hotaru threatened while the girls nodded in agreement.

"W-well I-I g-guess you c-can exchange l-later." The tour guide said nervously.

"No… We'll stay here." Natsume protested glaring at hotaru.

"NO we'll be the ones staying here! We won so we decide who's going to get what. Bear with it or else don't stay here or we could shoot you with the baka gun and pester you for the rest of your days here…" Mikan said persuading him or more like threatening him to give up the room.

Natsume's band was a bit scared at what Mikan had just said they know that she can do what she said and they think it won't be good for Scratch that they KNOW it won't be good for their health.

Natsume was about to speak when his group mates beat him to it "You can have the room!" His ever-so-loyal group mates echoed. Mikan and hotaru had a sly grin on their faces as they looked at each other The crimson amber band members knew what was going on in their mind but the The Demon Knights on the other hand were oblivious on why they were making such faces.

There was only one reason…_pranks and blackmailing…_

'This isn't so bad after all…' Mikan and hotaru thought.

The chaos is about to start…just wait…

Tanya: Mwahahahaha!!! I love making natsume suffer! I'll call xyle, danny, jigo and whoever I can find hanging around them that can make this author's chit-chat thingy less boring and more fun like the author's chit-chat thingy in my other story which isn't titled yet…

Girls: Yeah…

Boys: -sighs- What ever…

Tanya: –leaves- …… -comes back dragging a net filled with people namely Xyle, Danny, Jigo, Seb, stranger#1, stranger#2, Philip, Ej, Robert, Christine and Kyla – …I'm back! Did you guys miss me?

Everyone: (except hotaru) Bu-! How did you-? Eh, Never mind…

Everyone in net: Um, excuse us. CAN YOU LET US OUT NOW?!

Tanya: Sorry…I mean it…-lets the net go letting everyone in it falling harshly on their butts everyone from the net glares at her- I am not saying sorry for that…

Robert: Why are we included in this whatever-you-call-it-thingy…?

Tanya: Because you're the only one I can find not boring…

Everyone from net: Oh…

Tanya: -steps on Robert's foot hardly-

Robert: Ouch! Hey! What was that for?!

Tanya: 2 reasons…I hate you…and…I just like doing do that…

Robert: Grr… First, second and third we're in the classroom and the fourth here!

Tanya: -steps on Robert's foot again- that is for your 5th now I feel like tickling a certain someone.

Ej: Uh-oh. Got to go!!! –Tries running but fails already stopped by hotaru and xyle- I'm dead…-gulps-

Tanya: -tickles Ej- Mwahahahahahahahaha!!! Suffer! Suffer! Suffer, you annoying brat!

Everyone: -sweat drops- Wow…

Tanya: -Stops tickling the brat- did you know that the brat's favorite color is pink and he used to scream like a girl in a horror movie about to be eaten by a monster?

Everyone: What? Really? Wow… a real gay… that looks nothing like one… but deep inside lies a girly side.

Ej: Shut up I am not gay!!!

Tanya: That's what he said.

Robert: That's ok Ej you should be proud of who you really are.

Ej: -cries- I am not gay!

Everybody: Whatever…

Kyla: Umm…Tanya why are we here? And what are we going to do?

Tanya: Hmm…let me see…lets have fun! I have a list over here!

1. Water gun fight

2. Pillow fight

3. Watch 3d movies

4. Eat Pizzas and whatever

5. Spin the bottle

6. Listen to Music and dance

7. Tell stories

8. Food fights

9. Play Pranks

10. Take pictures

11. Scavenger hunt

12. Become sugar-high

13. Go swimming

14. Have a showdown

15. Read books

16. Travel to where ever

And so on…

Tanya: That's pretty much it.

Girls: That's fun!

Tanya: Review! If you want to…We'll be doing that on the next chapter…


	9. Pranks And Blackmailing

Chapter 9: Pranks And Blackmailing

Girl's room 6:00 pm…

Mikan's P.O.V

The day was a blur, next thing I know was it's already 6 pm! So here I am with Hotaru and Permy planning on how we can prank the boys since Nonoko and Anna are busy while Yuu's still doing some research and he said that it would be troublesome.

I persuaded Hotaru on helping us since she's the one with the brains. And plus she's good in inventing things.

While Permy here didn't even need persuading she volunteered to help once she heard the words 'blackmailing the boys' excluding Yuu of course! She wants to get revenge on Koko for insulting her.

Well if you guys were wondering what are plan is its going to be revealed later on so…just wait.

End of Mikan's P.O.V

Mikan, Permy, and Hotaru sneaked in the boys' bedroom while all of them are outside either swimming, making sand castles and etcetera.

They took all their clothes and replaced it with girl clothes and dresses then after completing their task they sneaked back to their own room without being seen by anyone.

"That was close…" Mikan sighed.

"Yeah. Natsume-kun almost saw us." Permy said.

"What is with the –kun?" Mikan and Hotaru echoed.

"What? I think he's cute." Permy said dreamily.

"Tch, tch, tch… This is bad." Mikan and Hotaru stated in unison.

While Permy continued speaking how handsome and talented Natsume is.

IN THE CRIMSON AMBERS' ROOM

"What happened to Permy?" Anna asked.

"Well as you can see she's dreaming about how handsome and talented Hyuuga is." Mikan said obviously annoyed.

"Will you shut up! Hyuuga is not talented or handsome!!! He's a jerk!" Mikan told Permy.

"Sheesh…Calm down. Okay? Inhale. Exhale. Relax…" Permy said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that he annoys me so much that I want to rip his head off." Mikan said gritting her teeth.

"Don't worry baka. They'll all wake up with a start tomorrow so better put these." Hotaru stated giving them some earphones.

"Oh hotaru, did you remember to put the hidden camera in their room?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's all taken care of." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

Then they all went to sleep…

The next day………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! What The Hell?! Where's our clothes?! MIKAN, HOTARU!!!" The Boys shouted seeing the girly clothes hanging in their closet.

"Well, I guess you're right, Hotaru. We do need these earphones. We'd probably be deaf by now if we didn't wear these." Mikan said.

"I know Mikan…I know…" Sumire said agreeing with her.

"Today is a start of a new hobby." Mikan said as she smiled slyly.

"I think I know what you're thinking." Sumire said as she smiled slyly herself.

"I smell money." Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes.

Mikan's P.O.V

I was thinking about how nice it's gonna be when we prank the boys and blackmail them everyday, when an idea suddenly popped into my head. So I started planning on how we're going to do it. Hotaru can make the inventions while Permy, can help me with the plan.

"So here's the plan, I persuade The Demon Knight's band members on having a truce with us and when they agree I'll try to arrange a sleepover. There, we're going to humiliate them. Hotaru I'll need you to put hidden cameras in their rooms and in all rooms except the bathroom okay? Permy I'll need you to…to… Eh, never mind!" Mikan said.

"Just be sure I'll be rich." Hotaru said.

Mikan and Permy both sweat dropped.

"As usual…" Mikan muttered, whispering so as not to be heard by her money addict bestfriend.

Permy, on the other hand agreed with her hearing what she said.

To be continued…

Tanya: Sorry if it's a short chapter, I am experiencing technical difficulties with my brain.

Danny: Sorry about that folks, she just wants to mess with you guys, she actually means she's having writer's block right now.

Everyone: HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH???????????????

Danny: Whaaat?

Xyle: How come you became smarter?

Tanya: Coz that's not danny.

Everyone: HUUUUH???

Tanya: It's a robot, idiots!

Everyone: But how?

Real Dany: (pops outta nowhere) Hi guys!

Everyone: But how did he-?! (sighs) Never mind!

Tanya: Told you so…Chichi can't talk like that or be smart like that robot Hotaru made.

Everyone: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT???????????

Hotaru: (pops outta nowhere) Just as I suspected… You're still smart as usual…

Tanya: Okay, let's stop! Sorry for the short chapter and late updating I've had a writer's block and home works and portfolios and projects…

Xyle, Danny, Jigo: We know…

Seb: (hugs jigo) Oh jigo…

Jigo/Seb: Get off of me/him!

(Everyone laughs then Tanya tells them to leave, but Philip stayed hugging jigo just like seb)

Jigo: No don't leave me with these 2 gay-lords!

Tanya: Hmm…No thanks get rid of them yourself.

REVIEW!!!

Jigo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (running away from the gay-lords)


	10. The Exciting Sleepover!

**Chapter 10: The Exciting Sleepover**

Mikan was in the boys' room doing her part while Hotaru just finished putting the cameras in the boys' rooms before they entered the room.

"So are we friends now?" Mikan asked smiling at them.

"Yeah, we're friends!" Ruka said.

"But-" Natsume was about to protest when he was cut off by his group-mates.

"Yeah, we're friends!" His group-mates echoed.

"YAY!!! Thanks and sorry again for the trouble we've caused you guys. How about we have a sleepover at my band's room? I'll be the one to pay for the pizza!" Mikan persuaded them.

"Sure!" They said in unison excluding Natsume.

"Okay then, go there at 6:00 pm! Bye!" Mikan said as she closed the door shut.

OUTSIDE…

"Perfect!" Mikan snickered.

She then goes to her own band's room. After going to her own room she told Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu about the sleepover and their revenge. As she persuaded them into their plan and she succeeded…

"So, now that the agreement is done lets go on with the list of pranks and the surprise event that we're going to enjoy a real lot… Well I'm guessing the boys except Yuu won't enjoy this much…" Mikan said snickering.

Mikan's P.O.V

This is gonna be so cool!!! I can finally humiliate Hyuuga and blackmail him at the same time! Hmm… Maybe we should prepare some activities…so if we get bored on humiliating we could just play something or whatever…Maybe I should ask Hotaru!

"Hotaru! What do you think we could use as fun when we get bored on humiliating them?" I asked.

"Ask permy about those things, not me…" Hotaru said with her usual straight face…

I sighed as I walked to permy…as soon as I got there I asked the question…

"We can play spin the bottle, showdowns and more!" Permy said as she observed her nails.

That's it! "Permy you're a genius!" I blurted out.

"Huh? Why thank you!" Permy said looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"I just got a great idea on how to have fun and humiliate the boys at the same time,without getting bored!" I replied happily.

'I am so excited!!!' I thought.

"I already know how to make them humiliate themselves!"

"How? Tell me!" Permy said standing up forcefully.

"We'll need some play money, water guns, and lots and lots of funny costumes…" I said as I grinned…

End of Mikan's P.O.V

6:00 pm……

_Ding!_

The doorbell rang… Mikan and Permy we're grinning as they looked at each other, remembering the plan. Hotaru walked to the door with Mikan and Permy at her side, she opens the door and there, standing in front of them, are 4 handsome boys in their pajamas…

"Come on in!" Mikan said as she smiled at them.

The boys went in and well they sat down on some bean bags.

"Okay! Now that the guys are here we can already start this sleepover!" Mikan announced.

"Let's play a game first!" requested Permy…

"What game? Spin the bottle?" asked Anna.

"I guess that would be okay…" said Hotaru bored.

"Okay, spin the bottle it is!" Mikan said as she gets the bottle

"Everybody, form a circle!" she said.

Everyone forms a circle just like what Mikan said.

Mikan then puts the bottle in the middle and spins it.

The bottle spins and spins and……it stops…pointing at……Natsume…!!

(Tanya: Yes!!! Make him suffer, Mikan!Make him suffer!!! Mwahahaha! (Natsume glares at her)I don't wanna keep you guys waiting so…)

**THE END….**of this Chapter!!!

Tanya: HAHAHA!!! Fooled you! HAHAHA!

Danny: Uhh…not to bother you but…WHY ARE ALL THE BOYS IN THE CAGE!?

Tanya: What?

Danny: *sighs* Why do I even bother…?

Tanya: What did he say?

Xyle: Sorry…I didn't hear it…

Danny: no one ever listens! Waaah!

Jigo: WHY ARE ALL THE BOYS IN A CAGE?!

Tanya: Uhh…I forgot why…

(Everyone sweatdrops )

Xyle: (tosses a penny inside the cage)

(All the boys are looking then they fight…)

Tanya: (taping the whole scene) This…is so gonna be on youtube!

Boys: (still fighting)

Kyla: Buh-bye now! Review!!!And please read Tanya's other story, it is titled "A Very Weird Story"…She's really trying her best to complete her stories but she didn't even get a single review in her other story! So please review! One review means a real lot!


	11. The Exciting Sleepover Part 2

**Chapter 11: The Exciting Sleepover Part 2**

Everyone stared at Natsume then back at Mikan then back at Natsume then back at Mikan and so on……

"Truth or Dare?" asked Mikan with an evil grin.

"Neither…" answered the-oh-so-arrogant lad.

Everyone glared at him.

"Alright…Dare," he said nonchalantly.

Mikan's grin grew wider "I want you to…" everyone was all ears on what she was going to say.

"I want you to...do ballet…now…in front of us…" she grinned like Cheshire cat…

Everyone was speechless…

"No," said Natsume with a straight face.

"Did I say there were rules?" Hotaru butted in.

"Nope," replied Ruka.

"Then I say there are rules, which are: I will shoot you with my Baka gun if you don't obey what's said, that is all…" she said monotonously.

Natsume glared at Hotaru, he knew he was going to get away if she hadn't have said that.

"Alright, if you don't want to do it, I'll change it…" she said still grinning.

"I want you to have a photo shoot with me and Hotaru tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning…"said Mikan as Hotaru let out a small evil grin.

"And don't even think of ditching us or else we will haunt you! Or if we find you, we could just shoot you with the Baka gun…" she said and Natsume just nodded his stupid head lazily.

Natsume spun the bottle…everyone was all looking intently at the now slowly spinning bottle of doom.

It stopped…

Everyone looked at the person it pointed to…

It was…………………….

…………………………..

………………………….

………………………….

Hotaru, the blackmailing queen…

Hotaru's face didn't change, not a single muscle of her face moved…

"Dare…" said a bored Hotaru.

"Hn." Obviously you know who that is right?

"Dance," he stated still with a straight face.

"No," Hotaru replied, boredom evident in her eyes.

Natsume smirked "I knew it .You girls are just a bunch of stupid cowardly chickens…" he said annoying the girls.

"We are not cowardly chickens…" said Mikan glaring at Natsume.

"Prove it…" he stated.

Mikan looked at Hotaru slyly, and with that Hotaru knew what to do and as well as the other girls.

Hotaru opened her trusty laptop and did some typing and after a minute she called Yuu. Mikan and the others were already in their positions and with a blink of an eye Hotaru was in her own position. And Yuu was controlling the laptop.

The formation was like this:

Mikan

Hotaru Anna

Nonoko Sumire

The music started. (Push it to the limit by Corbin Bleu)

(To see the dance, go to you tube and search Push it to the Limit dance-Corbin Bleu)

They danced as if they had practiced for years.

They were graceful, synchronized and the steps fit the beat.

The boys have the same thing in mind…

'_Wow, they're good. Really good…'_ …excluding Natsume.

'_Why do I find that dance a bit familiar…?' _thought Natsume.

Natsume glanced at the laptop, he soon remembered something…

'Sakura Petal' his online buddy…

He remembered that she also has a band…

The music ended and he was cut off from his trance.

"Proof enough for you, Hyuuga?" Mikan smirked at him.

Even though she and her band came from a ballet school she still knows a few street dance steps.

How?

Well, she went to a summer program and there she was taught some couple of dance steps.

Street dance, disco, folk, ballet, and etcetera…

"Hn…" he replied.

The boys, except for Yuu and Natsume, sighed with relief they thought that the game was over.

"If you think that the game's over then you guys thought wrong…" said Hotaru.

The boys sighed again…

And they thought they were already safe…

Hotaru spins the bottle.

The boys were very nervous…

It spins……..

Spins……….

Spins……….

And it stops…

Pointing at……

----------------------------------------------------End of Chapter----------------------------------------------

Tanya: Oooohhhhhh…………..Suspense………….

(Dan shows up)

Dan: Hiya!

Tanya: What the-?! Conscience? What the heck are you doing here?!

Xyle: Oh hi, Dan! Hey Tanya-! (Looks back at Dan)

DAN?!

Tanya's conscience?!

What are you doing here?!

Everyone: Tanya has a conscience???

(Jiggy pops out of nowhere)

Xyle: Conscience?!

Tanya: JIGGY!?!?

Tanya and Xyle: What in the name of Christ are you 2 doing here?!

Jigo and Danny: Jiggy? Dan?

Wait just a darn minute, why does it sound like our names eh?

Tanya: Umm…

Because your names are stupid!

Everyone: (sighs)

Ej: I thought we were going to have adventures and travel and -

Tanya: Oh shut up!!!

Back to the topic! What are you 2 consciences doing here?

Jiggy and Dan: Uhh…we don't really know…

(Everyone sweatdrops)

Tanya; Never mind!

Oh, and thanks for the reviews!

Please read my other story!

Everyone:

BYE!!!


	12. The Exciting Sleepover Part 3

**Chapter 12: The Exciting Sleepover Part 3**

It stopped…………..

Pointing at……………..

Koko…………..

The poor, poor cereal- uhh…I mean thing…….

He just fainted (chibi style)………

"I hope he'll live…" says Mikan.

"Yeah…" Kitsuneme and the Crimson Amber followed.

"If you don't wake up now, I'll be the one deciding if its truth or dare…" Hotaru said annoyed.

Then "DARE!!!" said Koko becoming conscious again (as if he really was unconscious) …

"Wait-!" he was cut off by Hotaru, he was about to change it to truth, too bad he's too late…

"I want you to hit your group mates with this…" Hotaru said showing him a small yet dangerous-looking gun.

He looked at his group mates then to the gun then back to his group mates then to the gun then back to his group mates then back to the gun then to his group mates, gun, group mates, gun, group mates, gun, group mates, gun, group -STOP! Too much!

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't!" he cries out loud feeling like his an actor in a movie.

"Go on! Shoot me!" Koko said trying to shield himself from the baka gun.

"Okay…" Hotaru said in her usual monotone voice.

Then, in a blink of an eye…

BOOOOOM!!!

The poor cereal-I mean guy goes flying to the wall…

At least now he may rest in peace…right? (sigh)

"I pity him…" says the Crimson Amber. (Except Hotaru)

While…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't leave me! I need you!" Kitsuneme emoted as if he's in a movie.

After a few seconds,

Koko moves…

"He's alive! He's alive!" Kitsuneme cried maniacally as if Koko's Frankenstein and he's the professor who created Frankenstein.

Then, Nonoko thumped him at the back of his head.

"Stop laughing like a maniac, idiot! It annoys me!" she said looking annoyed.

"Idiot…" Hotaru said.

Everybody looked at her, confused.

Mikan smirked.

"Why do you say Koko is an idiot, nerd girl?" Natsume asked.

"I'll answer that." Mikan said volunteering.

Everyone turned their heads to her.

"It's a water gun, you morons!" she shouted at her.

Koko slapped his forehead…

And then fainted…

Everybody sighed…

"Now what do we do?" asked Yuu.

"Well…" started Mikan.

"Who has some suggestions?" she asked.

Before anyone could answer…

_Grrrrrrrrr…_

……

Everybody became silent…

They turned their heads to look at Kitsuneme.

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry…" Kitsuneme apologized.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Then let's eat!" says everyone in unison.

(Except the 2 emotionless people namely Hotaru and Natsume)

"You could all go sit down over there! Hotaru and I'll get the food!" Mikan proclaimed.

"Come on, Hotaru!" Mikan pulled Hotaru into the kitchen.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" said Hotaru.

"How'd you guess?" asked Mikan.

"I know you a lot, I can see just right through you…I can read you like an open book, Mikan…" she replied emotionlessly.

"Alright! Here's the plan, we go there, then attack them with these water guns I'm holding…And they get their own water guns from the bag I've placed just beside where they're seated," explained Mikan.

"Sounds like another game to me…Aren't we supposed to bring them food?" Hotaru reminded her.

"They won't eat food unless this war is done! Now let's roll!" Mikan said enthusiastically.

She gave Hotaru her own water gun...

And then…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tanya: Sorry, if it's a cliffy. But I don't have time to make it longer. And sorry for the late update, it's hard for me because our 2nd grading just started and we're going to have our Summative on October 1!!! VERY SRESSFUL! And the portfolios and projects will suddenly join the party! Great! Just great!

Xyle: I feel your pain…

*sigh*

Tanya: Okay! Where were we?

Dan: The 'Xyle-feeling-your-pain' topic...At least that's what I think…

Jiggy: Where the heck is everyone?

Everyone: Here!

Ej: What are we supposed to do now?

Tanya: Shut up, gay!

Ej: I am not gay!

Kyla: Yes, you are!

Danny: Not!

Xyle: Yes!

Jigo: Not!

Shanen: Yes!

(Everybody looks at Shanen)

Tanya: How'd you got here?

Shanen: I have no idea…

*sigh*

_Thump!_

(The characters of Gakuen Alice suddenly lands on top of the guys)

Tanya: Sorry, forgot to warn you…they're going to be joining us now since all of you're getting boring…

Stranger 1: *sigh* Why am I here again?

Tanya: No idea either…But no one can escape this place unless I finish the story…So… we have no choice…

Xyle: Fine with me!

Tanya: Hotaru! Mikan! I missed you, guys!

Mikan: Me too!

Tanya: Why did you leave me surrounded by idiots!?

Mikan: Sorry, Ta-chan.

Tanya: That's okay! I think we should go now I still have to start on Chapter 13. Bye, readers!

Please review!

Everyone: Bye! Review!


	13. Our First Duet!

Chapter 13: Our First Duet!

Mikan went inside the room where everyone was…

She took the bag filled with water guns…

She took 8 more water guns and filled it all with water…

She took 2 trays and placed the water guns on it, except Hotaru and hers…

She went back to the room with Hotaru…

Everyone stared at the trays that were covered…

They thought that the food must be really delicious that Mikan needed to cover it.

Mikan placed the tray on the table in front of the T.V…

She was grinning…

Koko lifted the cover up and saw water guns…

Kitsuneme lifted the cover of the other tray and saw the same thing…

"What do with these? Eat it? No way…" says Kitsuneme.

"No, we don't expect you to eat it. We expect you to need it." grinned Mikan.

"For what?" asked Ruka.

"This!" Hotaru and Mikan took their own guns from behind their back and shoots the 2 guys in front of them.

Everyone gets their own water gun from the 2 trays, except Natsume.

Natsume smirked.

"This is stupid…" he says as he started walking to the door.

Mikan noticed this and thought.

"_No, I can't let him go yet. We're supposed to be making fun of them, I gotta stop him or else the plan's going to be ruined,"_ thought Mikan.

Mikan ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

Natsume turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Come on! Join us!" Mikan said persuading him.

"No. This is stupid. I'm leaving," Natsume said.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a Kill Joy! Just have some fun, Natsume!" she said smiling at him.

"You'll ruin all the fun, Natsume!" she annoyed him.

"Alright! Just shut up!" He said really annoyed.

He took his water gun and joined them.

Mikan was relieved.

She noticed that Natsume wasn't playing so…

_Splash!_

Mikan shot him directly at his face…

Natsume was furious…

Mikan laughed and…

_Splash!_

Natsume shot Mikan, after a few minutes they were all laughing out loud and rolling on the floor…

Mikan noticed that Natsume plastered a small smile.

So she went to him and said, "See…This game maybe childish and stupid to you but look at how happyu it makes others. Even you enjoyed it…You might not admit it but I can see that small smile on your face…" Mikan said.

Natsume heard this and stared at her.

"Hn…" Natsume replied.

Everyone was tired and exhausted. But the problem is…

They still have to clean…

Mikan's P.O.V

I can see that everyone's tired…

But we can't let them sleep yet!

The whole plan will get ruined…

I know!

We haven't eaten yet, have we?

Maybe that's why they were a bit too exhausted with the game.

"Okay! After we get this place and ourselves cleaned and dried up we can eat some pizzas! So let's get moving!" I encouraged them to clean faster.

I knew everyone was hungry, and hearing the announcement energized them to clean faster.

And after a few minutes of cleaning the place was spotless.

Everyone rushed to the bathroom trying to get in first…except for Hotaru and Natsume.

"Guys!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me.

"There's 2 bathrooms here! One for the girls, and the other one for the boys," I told them.

"Now you line up!" I ordered them.

After that…

Everyone, including me and the 2 emotionless people, was done cleaning up themselves and everyone was ready for some pizza.

After a few more minutes, the delivery man was here. I paid for the pizzas and closed the door. Everyone was excited to eat. They were very hungry.

The minute I placed the 3 boxes of pizza they started gobbling it all up and…

I joined them and ate some pizza…

After eating, we were all satisfied with the meal we had.

We were all full, even Hotaru and Natsume.

"Okay… Now what do we do? We can't play yet, we just ate." I asked for suggestions.

"How about a performance from you and Natsume?" suggested Nonoko.

"Yeah! That sounds exciting!" voted Anna.

"A duet?" Koko asked.

"Don't count on it…" said Natsume.

"Oh, come on!" said Permy.

"No," I answered.

"Do it…" Hotaru said.

"No," Natsume said.

"…Do it…or I'll shoot the both of you..." Hotaru threatened.

I sweat dropped.

The same Hotaru I've always known...

"Okay…Besides what choice do I have?" I sighed.

"You…" Hotaru threatened Natsume.

I pulled Natsume from the chair.

"Don't be stubborn, Natsume! It'll be fun!" I convinced him.

What choice do I have?

If I don't get to do the duet, she's gonna shoot me!

"We're going to sing if someone plays the guitar for us." I said.

"I'll do it!" Ruka volunteered.

"What song do you guys want us to sing?" I asked.

" No Boundaries, I like that song," said Yuu.

"Okay…" I said.

(**bold=mikan, **_italic=Natsume, _normal=both)

**Seconds, hours, so many days  
You know what you want but how long can you wait?  
Every moment lasts forever  
When you feel you lost your way**

_And what if my chances were already gone?  
Started believing that I could be wrong  
But you give me one good reason  
To fight and never walk away_

So here I am still holding on~

With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You make it through the pain, whether the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing

**Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
**There are no boundaries!  
There are no boundaries!

_I fought to the limit to stand on the edge  
What if today is as good as it gets?  
Don't know where the future's headed  
But nothing's gonna bring me down  
_  
**I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line  
I've risked being saved but I always knew why  
I always knew why!  
**  
So here I am still holding on!

With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You make it through the pain, whether the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing

_Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
_  
You can go higher, you can go deeper  
There are no boundaries above and beneath you  
Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you and your dreams

**With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
**  
_Yeah! There are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries!_

With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You make it through the pain, whether the hurricanes  
There are no boundaries!  
There are no boundaries!  
There are no boundaries

Everyone claps their hands.

While Hotaru just thought of a crazy idea.

"That was great Mikan!" Anna complimented.

"Yeah! You two were unbelievable!" Ruka followed.

To be continued…………… _____________________________________________________________________________________Tanya: I don't think that was long enough for the readers…But I'll try harder next time!

Xyle: I can't believe that we're at chapter 13 already!

Kyla: Yeah…

Mikan: Wow…

Tanya: Can't believe it either but that's reality!

(Jigo and danny pops out of nowhere)

Jigo: Hi guys!

Seb/ philip: Jigo???

Jigo: Uh-oh!

(Seb and Philip hugs him)

Jigo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Danny help! Anybody! I'm gonna get killed by gay idiots! Help me!

Danny: Jigo!

(Seb and Philip growls at Danny)

Danny: Bye! See ya! Hope you rest in peace!

(Runs away and hides)

Robert: Okay! What are we doing here again?

Tanya: Entertaining the readers…

Robert, Ej: But you said-

Tanya: Yeah, I know what I said! And I'll tell you two a secret! I am a very good liar!

Robert, Ej: You tricked us!

Xyle: Duh! You two are even dumber than the two gays wrestling Jigo over there!

Christine, Stranger#1 and 2: This'll never end…*sigh*

Bye guys! Review!


	14. Long Time No Chat

**Chapter 14: Long Time, No Chat…**

"And that's why I decided to join our bands together." Hotaru said out of nowhere.

"What?!?!" Mikan and the others shouted.

"Yes. We'll make millions!" Hotaru said.

"Money addict…" Mikan mumbled.

BOOOOOM!

"Iiiiiiiittttaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!!!" poor Mikan just got shot by the infamous baka gun…again…

"Shut up…" Hotaru said.

(Tanya: more like commanded! Jigo: (still being wrestled by the 2 gays) Help me! Tanya: You're on your own…)

"There's too much members!" Yuu said.

"I know… That's why I'll be your manager but I'll need a partner from Natsume's band," Hotaru said looking at the band members of Natsume's band.

"Who's the drummer?" Anna asked.

"Me? Or she?" Koko asked.

"Koko will be the drummer, Anna you will be playing the keyboard." Hotaru said.

"Ruka you'll be the bassist. And Yuu, you'll be my partner in managing the band," she added.

"Nonoko and Koko, you'll work on the electric guitar," she added more.

"Kitsuneme… umm… what do you play again?"Hotaru asked plainly.

"The bass…" Kitsuneme replied.

"Oh…Then both Ruka and you will be the bassists." She said.

"I thought you need a partner from Natsume's band?" Yuu asked.

"Nah! They're too stupid to help me, and besides if either Koko or Kitsuneme'll be my partner they'll just loaf around. Natsume's the singer and Ruka won't get to handle too much stress. You've been the class president before and you survived it. You're used to handling stress, you'll fit the bill." Hotaru said in her usual monotone voice.

"Sure, ahehe…" Yuu sweat dropped.

"Now that we're done we can go sleep…" Hotaru said.

This got Mikan's attention.

Mikan's P.O.V

What?!

What about the plan?

I signaled Hotaru so we can talk to each other privately.

"Excuse us, guys." I said pulling Hotaru behind the wall.

"What were you thinking?! What about the plan?" Mikan asked.

"Let's do that some other day, Mikan. I'm already sleepy." Hotaru exclaimed heading back to the others and said goodnight then went to their separate rooms.

I sighed. There's nothing I can do about that…

Hotaru's always the boss, but that doesn't bother me at all. Besides, she's right we can do it some other time, I'm getting sleepy myself.

I guess I'll just go back to my room.(Tanya: By the way, in the Crimson Amber's room there are 2 smaller rooms that 6-7 people can fit in.)

GIRLS' ROOM…

Wow I can't believe they're all asleep already…

I glanced around the room and saw my laptop…

It reminds me of KuroNeko…

Hmm…maybe he's online…

End of Mikan's P.O.V

BOYS' ROOM…

Natsume's P.O.V

Sigh…

Why can't I sleep?

I glanced at my laptop it reminded me of SakuraPetal…

Hey, maybe she's online!

End of Natsume's P.O.V

They both went online…

S: Anyone online?

K: Hey!

S: Hey, KuroNeko! Long time, no chat eh?

K: Guess so…

S: Can't sleep?

K: Yah…

S: Me too…

K: Hey, what happened to your band by the way?

S: We won a competition! 

K: That was a good start…

S: What about you?

K: The Demon Knights didn't do very well…

Mikan's P.O.V

The Demon Knights?

Where have I heard that before?

It sounds really familiar…

End of Mikan's P.O.V

K: Hey, SakuraPetal, still there?

S: Sorry…

K: Hey, I told you my band's name! Now you have to tell yours!

S: Sorry, no can do, KuroNeko! Hehe!

K: Sigh…

K: Is there no other way to make you tell me?

S: None at all!

K: Aww…no fair!

(Tanya: He acts like a kid… I can't believe it… And I'm the author of the story. )

S: Haha!

K: So what are you doing?

S: Duh! Chatting with you! What else? It's 12 in the midnight?

K: I think I'm getting stupid…

S: No you're not…

K: Thanks!

S: You were already stupid from the start!

K: Idiot!

S: I am not an idiot!

K: Yes, you are!

S: No, I'm not!

K: You are!

S: Am not!

K: You are!

S: Am not!

Am not!

Am not!

Am not!

K: You are!

S: Sigh… I give up!

K: Haha! I win!

(Everyone: Yup, Tanya's right… He's childish.)

GIRLS' ROOM…

"Mikan?" Anna rubbed her eyes as she woke up…

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"No…Nothing! Nothing at all! Hehe…" Mikan said.

"Okay…" she said as she went back to sleep.

S: That was close…

K: What?

S: One of my friends almost caught me awake…

K: And what's the problem with that?

S: She'll make me go back to sleep and ask me why I was still up in this hour…

K: Oh…

S: what time is it anyway?

K: Umm…

K: 3 am…

S: Oh no! I'm really sorry but I have to go sleep before everyone else wakes up!

K: Oh… But who will I talk to?

S: I don't know…

K: Just tell them that you woke up earlier than usual because you had a bad dream.

S: That's a good excuse! Hey, you're good.

K: That's me!

S: Arrogant…

K: Idiot

S: Jerk

K: Childish

S: Whiner

K: Pea brain

S: Moron

K: Stupid

S: Pervert

K: Ignorant

S: Self-centered

(No reply…)

(Still no reply…)

S: Ahah! I got you!

K: You just got lucky…….

S: Loser!

K: I'll get you next time!

S: As if you can!

S: Hey look it's already morning.

K: It is?

S: That was fast…

K: What time?

S: 6:30 am

K: That was fast…

S: Time flies when you're talking with an idiot you don't even know the real name!

K: Yeah, I agree…

K: Hey!

S: Slow…

K: If I agree then you're an idiot as well.

S: Not really.

S: I think you agreed to be called an idiot…

K: Argh! This has no sense at all.

S: This conversation has no sense from the start…

K: Sigh…

S: Well, got to go! Chat you whenever!

K: Bye! Chat you whenever!

KuroNeko is now offline.

SakuraPetal is now offline.

"Mikan?" Hotaru said waking up rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Hotaru?" she asked.

"What are you doing awake this early?" Hotaru asked suspicious.

"I had a bad dream… It was horrible! I was trapped somewhere and I couldn't find you and the others, I was all alone…" she faked cried.

"Now, now stop crying. You'll be 100x uglier when you cry, you know." Hotaru said.

Mikan wiped her fake tears away and smiled at her best-est friend in the whole wide world.

To be continued……………………..O_O………………………^_^…………………………$_$......................................

Tanya: (sigh) Finally, I finished it! Can't wait to read more reviews, so I'll update faster! So keep those reviews coming! It inspires me to update faster so I'd get more reviews!

Xyle: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ………………

Jigo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Xyle: Waah! Huh? What happened?!

Tanya: What now Jigo?

Jigo: G-gays everywhere… (Shivers)

Everyone: Hallucinating…

Danny: Now, now don't start SCARING THE HELL OUT OF EVERYONE!!!

Danny: We're sleeping you know!

Xyle: yeah, he's right! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…………(asleep)

Tanya: (sigh) I am surrounded by idiots… Yet I find it very amusing…I'll go get some popcorn…while you guys review! Bye!

Oh, and please read my other story," Opposite ends of the world"!

See ya! Hope this was long enough for you! ^_^


	15. Let's Go Swimming

Chapter 15: Let's Go Swimming!

Mikan's P.O.V

…sigh… That was a close call…

I don't want to get scolded by Hotaru again.

Now what else is there to do?

Let's see what can I do in a private island…?

Private Island…

Ahah! I'm gonna go swimming!

Why didn't I think of that in the first place?

Now to get my swimsuit!

End of Mikan's P.O.V

She went to her room and opened the closet door.

"Now where did I put that swimsuit…Ahah! There it is!" she exclaimed as she took the swimsuit out the closet.

She invited Ruka along 'cause he's the only one she could find.

Together they went to the beach.

"Hey, Ruka! Let's make some sandcastles!" Mikan suggested.

"Sure!" he replied.

They were the only ones swimming since it was a private island and no one else stayed there but the two bands.

They built their sandcastle and Mikan even added some seashells on it.

They were about to add a small flag when a big wave suddenly crushed it down.

"No! Our sandcastle! It's ruined!" Mikan cried.

"That's okay, mikan. Come on let's play in the sea!" Ruka said cheering her up.

"Mmh! Let's have a race, Ruka!" she said.

"Huh?" Ruka asked.

"The first to swim 'til that boat and get back here will be the winner!" she said.

"Why not? Sounds challenging to me!" he said.

"Ready… Set…" she started.

"GO!" Ruka continued and swam ahead of her.

"Hey! I was supposed to say that! Cheater!" she said childishly.

"Haha! I fooled you, Mikan!" Ruka teased.

"Hey! That's not fair!" mikan protested swimming faster until she was already ahead of Ruka.

"Hey!" Ruka said as he swam faster not wanting to lose.

"Haha! I know how to swim too, you know! Bleh!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Mikan reached the boat and made a U-turn going back to the shore as fast as she can.

Ruka was right behind her.

She reached the shore and jumped up and down, "I win! I win!" she repeated.

"Congratulations, Mikan!" Ruka said.

Mikan smiled at him.

"Hey, do you know where the others are? I haven't seen them lately since this morning." She asked curiously.

"No, I haven't seen them. Sorry…" Ruka said.

"I see… okay then! Let's go swimming some more!" Mikan proclaimed punching her fist into the air.

Ruka sweat dropped at how child-like she looked like!

"Hey! Ruka! You coming?" Mikan shouted calling his attention.

"Wait up!" ruka said catching up with her.

They both splashed each other with water and ran around chasing each other.

They were both having fun.

While…

Natsume's P.O.V

Where the heck is Ruka?

I've been looking for him for the past few hours!

And the strange thing is I haven't seen or heard that annoying brunette since I woke up or stopped chatting with SakuraPetal…

Where am I anyway?

Sand…

Waves…

Splashing sounds…

I'm guessing I'm in the beach…

Wait-

Splashing???

I think I should go check what's that splashing sound…

(Narrator: And so because of Natsume's curiousness, he followed the splashing sound and found… )

What the-?!

What's Ruka doing with that idiot?

End of Natsume's P.O.V

He clenched his fist.

For some reason he was angry seeing the two together.

"_Why am I angry anyway?" _he thought.

He was jealous and he knew it but he kept denying it.

Was he feeling something for her?

"Hey, pervert!" mikan called.

Natsume looked at her or more like glared.

"Wanna join us?" Mikan asked.

"No." he answered.

"Aww… Come on natsume! You'll have fun!" Mikan tried to convince him.

"Yeah, Natsume! You'll have fun! Come on!" Ruka joined Mikan in convincing him.

"Whatever." Natsume replied nonchalantly.

Mikan and Ruka looked at each other and nodded.

The both of them walked towards Natsume and pushed him.

"What are you two do-" Natsume was cut off by a…

_Splash!_

"What the-" Natsume was wet and furious.

The two were laughing like crazy hyenas.

"You like a kid, natsume!" Mikan laughed.

"Oh really?" natsume glared at the two of them.

Mikan and Ruka started to run away.

Natsume tried to catch them.

And within an hour, Natsume finally caught them.

Ruka tickled natsume and so did Mikan!

And a tickle fight starts!

The three of them were having so much fun!

"Hey, guys look!" Mikan called.

"It's sunset already! Isn't it beautiful!" Mikan proclaimed.

"Childish…" Natsume teased.

Mikan puffed her cheeks.

"Hmph! Jerk!" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Ruka sweat dropped.

And Natsume twitched.

"Let's go back now, guys! The others might be looking for us already! Last one to get there's a rotten egg!" Mikan said and ran back to the house leaving the two idiots behind.

After 5 minutes…

"I win!" Mikan said.

"Second!" Ruka said.

"You lose, Natsume!" The two said in unison.

"Whatever…" Natsume said.

After they got dressed up and fixed…

"Now what do we do?" Mikan asked.

They were all bored…

Including the boys…

"I know!" Mikan said.

"You never get out of ideas, do you?" Hotaru said.

"How about a concert!" Mikan said.

"A concert?" Everybody asked.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Tanya: Okay! I'm done! Sorry for the late update, guys. It's our Summative test and mom won't let me use the computer.

Mikan: Hey, Tanya-chan! Help! They're scaring me!

Tanya: Who?

(Mikan points at Danny and Jigo who were wearing Halloween masks)

Tanya: (Hits Danny and Jigo's heads) Idiots! Don't go around scaring people, especially mikan!

Danny: But it's almost Halloween…

Jigo: Yeah…

Tanya: You don't need to wear masks, your faces are already scary enough to make others give you candy just to avoid you.

Danny: Meanie!

Xyle: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……………

Tanya: Still asleep?

Xyle:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……………

Tanya: I'll take that as a yes.

Bye! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please Review!


	16. The Concert

Chapter 16: The Concert

"A concert?" everyone echoed, looking at each other.

"Come on, guys! It'll be fun! And besides, it can serve as a practice for us performing as one band! So what do you say guys?" Mikan said.

"Fine with me," ruka said.

"Us too!" Anna and Nonoko said unison. They were just like twins.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"Oh what the heck, what can we do anyway?" Koko joked.

"What will our new band name be?" asked Mikan.

"Crimson Demons…" Hotaru replied.

"Awesome!" Koko and Kitsuneme said.

So it was decided, they we're going to have a concert rocking tonight.

Hotaru together with Koko, Ruka, Yuu, and Kitsuneme built the stage.

Sumire and Nonoko sent the invitations and looked everywhere in the island to find some people (perhaps the personnel) that they can invite for the concert.

Anna prepared the food.

While Mikan and Natsume…well…they're fighting…again…like usual…

"I told we'll do this song first!" Mikan insisted.

"No way, we'll use this song first!" Natsume retorted.

"No we're not!" Mikan said.

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

Hotaru suddenly busts in the room.

"Will you two shut up! Just toss a coin! We can hear from outside!" Hotaru shouted, annoyed with all the shouting and arguing..

"I'm heads!" Mikan said before natsume could say anything.

Hotaru tosses the coin and…

"I win! Beh!" Mikan cheered, then stuck her tongue out at Natsume.

"Whatever, let's just go practice the songs already, Baka youjo." Natsume said trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, yeah! Stupid, arrogant, jerk! Hmph!" Mikan stomped.

After an hour of practicing the other band members joined the practice.

AFTER THE PRACTICE…

"Guys get ready! It's almost show time!" Yuu reported.

"Okay, Yuu! We'll be right there in a minute." says Mikan.

"Ready guys?" Mikan asked facing the new Crimson Demons.

"Ready as can be!" Everybody replied except for Natsume.

The Crimson Amber headed to where the concert was going to be held.

There wasn't much people but you can still call it an audience.

"Good evening, everyone! This concert was arranged as our first performance as one band. And I hope that all of you will enjoy!" Mikan said smiling at everyone.

Everyone cheered for the Crimson Demons.

It was Mikan who sang first.

(Stand in the rain by SUPERCHIC(K))

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

[CHORUS]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

[CHORUS]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

[CHORUS]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

The song ended as everybody applauses.

Now it was Natsume's turn to impress the crowd.

(One Time by Justin Bieber)

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop  
And even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep, you know that it humbles me  
You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
She's got everything I need  
And I'ma tell her one time  
Give you everything you need down to my last dime

She makes me happy  
I know where I'll be  
Right by your side  
'Cause she is the one

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time

The girls were head over heels over him.

The crowd clapped their hands as the song ended.

"Is everybody having fun?" Mikan asked.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Then let's keep rocking!" she said.

The music started again.

This time Mikan and Natsume we're going to sing together.

(Kids of the Future by The Jonas Brothers)

(Natsume=_Italic_ Mikan=Normal Both=**Bold **Koko & Kitsuneme=_**Bold and Italic**_ All crimson demon members=_**Bold, Italic, and Underlined**_)

**We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future  
We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future**

_Standing on a dirty old rooftop  
_

_Down below, the cars in this city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why_

Come on Lewis, keep moving forward  
Hold your head up high  
There's no time for looking down  
You will not believe where we're going now

Here we go, let me remind you  
Look ahead, the past is behind you

**We're the kids of the future (whoa oh)  
We're the kids of the future (whoa oh)  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now**

Bright lights  
Boy, look around you  
Your imagination is working overtime  
The world that you've dreamed of has now arrived

_Hot shots  
The greatest adventure is where  
The family you've searched for comes alive  
So come meet the Robinsons_

Lookin' for a place you belong to  
Lookin' for a family that wants you

**We're the kids of the future (whoa oh)  
We're the kids of the future (whoa oh)  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now**  
(_**Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na, say  
Na na na na na na)**_

_Everyday we have fun me and Wilbur  
So happy to be here with the Robinsons  
I finally feel I can be someone  
_  
Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside the demon is running everywhere  
I know that it's right because

**We'll save the future together  
This family is forever**

**We're the kids of the future (whoa oh)  
We're the kids of the future (whoa oh)  
Everybody lives 'cause the future is now  
**(_**Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na, say  
Na na na na na na)**_

_**We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future  
We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future  
We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future  
We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future**_

_  
_Everyone applauded.

(More songs were performed that if I put it all here, it's gonna be too long.)

Everybody was having fun all night long.

AFTER THE CONCERT…

"That was tiring…But still it was fun!" Mikan said throwing herself onto the couch.

"Let's go to sleep already…" Anna said, yawning.

"I agree with, Anna." Nonoko said stretching her arms and yawning.

The others just nodded, agreeing with the two girls.

"Yeah, I think we should go to sleep already, I'm too sleepy…" Mikan agreed herself.

"_Speaking of sleep, I haven't had one of those since I talked with KuroNeko…(yawn)…I'm really sleepy…" _Mikan thought.

Mikan walked to her room together with the other girls and Yuu.

Natsume stared at her as she went inside the room.

He felt something he never felt before.

To be continued………………………………………………………………………

Tanya: I'm really sorry for the very late update, we had our exam this week but now I'm back to relaxing…

Xyle: We still have practice for the foundation day you know…

Tanya: That's better than classes…

(Seb and Philip chases Jigo again…)

Jigo: That is it! I am done with you two gay lords chasing me around! Graaaaaaaaaa!

(Seb and Philip runs away and chases Danny instead)

Danny: Hey! What the-?! Why me?! Help!

(Christine chases the two gays away…)

Christine: Get away from him!

Tanya: This is confusing and weird…

Hotaru: I'll explain…The gays Seb and Philip likes Jigo who's friends with Danny who helps jigo by making natsume chase the 2 gays away. Natsume who likes Mikan is bestfriends with me, Hotaru,who is close to Tanya whoisbestfriendswithXylewho has a conscience namedJiggy also known asJigs who is friends with Dan the conscience of Tanya who owns a dog named doorknodhead which is really jigo who is close to Chichi also known as Danny shich is the pet of Xyle who is bestfriends with Tanya who tells the gays to chase Jigo around and torture him…

Tanya: Hotaru!

Jigo: So, you're the one behind all this?!

Tanya: BYE now!

REVIEW! See ya!


	17. Am I Falling Inlove?

Chapter 17: Am I Falling In love???

That night……

Everyone was asleep except for one person…

Natsume…

He was thinking about the feeling he had awhile ago.

It was like butterflies were fluttering inside his stomach.

He stood up and headed to the beach.

When he got there he saw Mikan.

"Polkadots?" Natsume said.

"Huh?" Mikan turned around to see who was talking.

"What're you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Can't sleep…" Natsume answered.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

"I had a dream about my grandfather…" Mikan said.

Natsume looked at her confused.

"I miss him already…" She said.

"He was the one who took care of me when I was still a kid but he left when I was went to America." She said.

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know, he just left .One day he was in my room reading me stories to get me to sleep and the next he was gone .My parents told me he went to America." Mikan said.

"Oh and can you stop calling me Polkadots?!" Mikan said.

"No…" Natsume replied in a bored tone.

"Why you! HMPH! If that's what you're gonna call me then I'll be calling you Nat-chan." Mikan said.

"What a stupid name…" Natsume commented.

"Yeah, fits you!" Mikan said smirking at him.

Natsume was annoyed.

Mikan splashed Natsume With the water.

Mikan stands up and keeps splashing until Natsume started splashing her as well.

They were both having fun.

Mikan pushed Natsume in the water and started running away.

Natsume started chasing her to make her pay for pushing him and getting him wet.

"Get back here you idiot!" Natsume scowled.

After a few minutes Natsume already caught Mikan and pushed her in the water.

But Mikan grabbed his shoulder.

And because of that he fell into the water with her.

They were both laughing as they went to shore.

"You look better when you're smiling." Mikan said out of nowhere, this surprised Natsume.

"Hn…" was Natsume's oh-so-famous-reply.

"You know you aren't so bad after all…" Mikan said smiling at him.

"Whatever…" Natsume replied.

"What about you?" Mikan asked.

"What's your story?" she added.

"None of your business…" he answered.

"Aww… Come on… Please?" Mikan said activating her puppy dog eyes.

"Grr… Alright! Alright! But stop it with the puppy dog eyes!" he demanded.

The 'puppy dog eyes' move strikes again!

"Well?" Mikan asked impatiently.

"I'm the middle child in our family. No one really pays much attention to me. My dad went to America as well when I was still 10. He needed to do some business there. At least that's what I heard." Natsume said.

"We weren't that close but we hanged out too." He said.

"Hey, maybe my grandpa knows your dad!" Mikan said.

"There's a possibility that they know each other but chances of that are only 30 % or less." Natsume said.

"Oh…" Mikan said.

(Tanya: Natsume acted just like a nerd! Haha!)

"You sound just like a nerd!" Mikan laughed at him.

"At least I'm not a pea brain like you." He shot back.

"Hey! I am not a pea brain!" Mikan retorted.

"Yeah, you are!" Natsume said.

"Am not!" Mikan said.

And the fight begins!

Round 1!!!

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not, you perverted jerk!" Mikan shouted starting to get annoyed, Natsume ran away as Mikan chased him.

Natsume wins!

Round 2!!!

The both of them stopped chasing each other, they were both tired.

"Too tired…" Mikan breathed out.

"You get tired too easily." The raven-haired lad started.

"Shut up! As if you aren't tired! I know you are! Stop denying it!"

"Whatever you say, pea brain"

"Stop calling me pea brain, pervert!"

"Whatever… I'm getting tired of this." Natsume said.

Mikan wins!

They both rested for awhile under a tree.

They were too tired to go back and instead fell asleep while they rested.

If someone sees them they'll think that they look such a great couple.

It was already 6:00 in the morning when Natsume woke up.

He saw Mikan sleeping on his shoulders so he decided to wake her up.

"Oi! Polka! Wake up!" natume said waking her up.

Mikan yawned then rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, hi Natsume…" Mikan greeted.

"We fell asleep while we were taking a rest. Get up. We should go back now. They might be looking for us." Natsume said.

Mikan and Natsume went back to their own rooms just when everybody was about to get up.

Natsume was thinking about what just happened last night.

Was he falling for the girl he once called an idiot?

…………………………………………………………………

________________To be continued_____________________

Tanya: Is Natsume falling for Mikan?

Xyle: OooH…………O_O

Jiggy: Ok stop it with the oooh sound effects…

Dan: (Humming)

Xyle and Tanya: Shaddap!

Jigo: Graaah! Tanya!

Tanya: Seb, Phillip!!! Jigo's back!

Seb and Phillip: JIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jigo: Nooooo! Go away! Didn't I tell you before, get away from me!

Tanya: Thanks!

Xyle: Yay! I can see Chichi again in real life tomorrow! It's our Masigasig reunion!

Tanya: If you guys don't know what masigasig stands for it's our section last year when we were both in Grade 5. Jigo, Danny, Xyle, and I were classmates last year so they're included in the reunion.

Kyla: Aww… I'm sure you'll all have fun!

Mikan: Good Luck, Ta-chan!

Hotaru: Bring home some money…

Ej: This ain't fun at all…

Other boys (except for The GA cast): And they said it will be…

Tanya: YEAH! It's our Foundation day tomorrow! And our Masigasig reunion! Yahooo! I love it!

Xyle: Yeah! Let's party!

[Music (Insomnia) starts playing]

(Everybody dances)

Everybody: Yeah!

Other boys (except for GA cast): I guess we stand corrected…

(Everyone starts partying)

Tanya: See you guys next Chappie! Please Review! And give some suggestions if you have one! ________________________________________


	18. You're My Online Buddy!

Chapter 18: You're My Online Buddy?!

It was already afternoon. Mikan and natsume were talking with each other again…

But they have no idea that they're talking to each other.

Guess what, they're online.

S: Hey there Kuro Neko!

K: Yah?

S: What are you doing? Besides talking with me and typing?

K: Nothing…

K: Aren't you gonna tell me your real name?

S: Not unless you tell me your real name first!

K: *sigh* Alright…

K: It's…

S: ???

K: Natsume Hyuuga…

"WHAT?!"

Mikan shouted.

Natsume heard this and decided to check it out.

_Knock! Knock!_

Mikan opened the door and saw Natsume.

"What happened here? Why are you so noisy, baka?" Natsume asked.

"N-nothing…Nothing at all… I was just surprised by something… Hehe…" she replied nervously.

"Baka…" Natsume said leaving.

Mikan sighed.

"That was a close call… I can't believe he's really KuroNeko… It's…unbelievable…" Mikan whispered to herself.

S: Hey, KuroNeko…

K: Hmm?

S: I'm really sorry but I really have to go…

SakuraPetal has signed out.

K: But what about your name?

KuroNeko has signed out.

"I have to think… " Mikan said to herself.

"Will I tell him?" she asked herself.

"Or not?" she asked herself again.

She's crazy…

"Graaaaah! I don't know what to do!" Mikan said a bit frustrated.

"Alright, I'll tell him!" Mikan said to herself.

Mikan decided to tell Natsume in person.

_Knock! Knock!_

Natsume opened the door.

And Mikan was trying not to panic.

"What do you want, baka?" Natsume said.

"Natsume… Can I ask you one thing?" Mikan asked.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Do you, by any chance, do you know someone who's pen name in the Internet is SakuraPetal?" Mikan asked.

Natsume was surprised.

"_How- how'd she know?"_ Natsume thought.

"You're probably thinking how I know, am I right?" Mikan asked.

"Well, it's because I'm SakuraPetal…" Mikan said.

"What?!" Natsume shouted.

"You're SakuraPetal?!" he shouted.

He was totally surprised with this big news.

"Yeah, I am… So stop shouting. It's the first time I've ever heard you shout because you were surprised I shoud've brought a camera!" Mikan said.

"So you went offline to tell me you're SakuraPetal…?" natsume asked.

"I had to think about it you know!" Mikan said.

"If I'll tell you or not!" she added.

"Stupid…" Natsume murmured.

"Oh shut up!" Mikan said.

"You know you talk more when you're chatting with me online… And you don't even know who I really was!" Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

What a reply…

"See! Why do you always use that word anyway?" Mikan asked.

"It's not even a word!" Mikan said.

(Tanya: She does have a point…)

"Whatever…" Natsume said.

"Graaaaaaa! Wait here!" mikan said.

She went back to her room.

After a minute…

Mikan was back, and this time she was carrying her laptop with her.

"Maybe I can communicate better with you through chatting?" mikan said.

"Go online. And pretend you don't know that SakuraPetal's me." Mikan said.

"I won't go away unless you go online…" Mikan said.

Natsume went online.

And Mikan went back to her room and tried to chat with Natsume.

Well…

The result?

A failure…

He wasn't talking much even though it's through the computer…

Mikan just sighed.

"Graaaah! Why is it so hard to talk this guy!? He is so frustrating! And not to mention stubborn!" Mikan said.

"As if you're not…" Natsume said.

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume leaning on the door.

"HMPH! Stubborn, jerk!" Mikan pouted.

"Hn…" Natsume replied.

"What do you want now?" Mikan asked.

"It's already dinner. If you don't wanna eat, that's fine. See ya…" Natsume said.

"Oi! Matte! I want to eat too! Matte!" Mikan said running.

Mikan soon arrived at the dining table.

"Hey, where's the food?" Mikan asked.

"Baka, it's still 4:30 in the afternoon. And you already took your lunch, it's not yet dinner…" Hotaru said.

"Natsume!!!!!! You insolent, perverted, jerk!" Mikan said running for Natsume.

"I am so gonna kill him when I catch him!" Mikan chanted.

"Idiot… I can't believe she's really SakuraPetal…" Natsume whispered to himself.

"Natsume!!!!!!"

"What the-?!" Natsume said when Mikan started attaking him.

Trying to tackle him.

"You said it was already dinner! Guess what it's 4:30! You tricked me!" mikan said pointing a finger at him.

"That's because you're being a bit annoying. I'm tired chatting with you okay?" Natsume said.

Mikan thought that Natsume was angry at her and just left. _____________________________________to be continued…________________________________________________

Tanya: There! The time you've all been waiting for! They now know each other as their online buddies.

Xyle: Finally! But why'd it become comedy?

Tanya: Because I want it to be… And I don't have any idea what to write here you know!

Jigo: That's because you're stupid.

Tanya: What do you call yourself then?

Jigo: Smart?

Tanya: No… Pea brained idiot

Jigo: Oh…

(crickets)

Danny: 3…2…1…

Jigo: Hey! I'm not a pea brained idiot!

Xyle: Yeah, right! Ask your conscience if he replies properly you're not stupid if he doesn't then you are.

Jiggy: What's a pea?

Danny: Yup, he's stupid like your conscience…

Xyle: Yeah, my conscience is stupid… But not me…

Jigo: Who's my conscience anyway?

Tanya: No idea…

Xyle: Time to say bye now!

Tanya: REVIEW!

:P


	19. Time 2 Go Home!

Chapter 19: Time 2 Go Back Home!

Mikan's P.O.V

I should've known…

I shouldn't have told him that I was SakuraPetal…

Now look what happened…

I guess I'd rather not talk to him…

And besides we'll be leaving today…

End of mikan's P.O.V

Mikan started packing her things.

After awhile everyone was done packing their things.

And their plane was already waiting for them.

Everybody got inside the plane and made themselves comfortable.

The plane had its own gaming room and 2 bathrooms.

It also had 5 beds in it.

It was a private plane if you haven't figured that out!

It also had a flat screen television, with a 1000 channels!

(Tanya: Okay, I'm dreaming again… But what the heck! It can still be possible! Could it?)

AFTER THE PLANE RIDE…

"It's so nice to be back!" Mikan said.

She was happy that she could see her parents again and as much as possible stay away from Natsume.

Or in other words, avoid him.

"I'll miss you guys!" Mikan said hugging Ruka, Koko, and Kitsuneme.

"What do you mean I'll miss you guys? We're a band now, we'll be together practicing, remember, we have to defeat Koizumi." Hotaru said.

"Well, about that… I don't think it'll work out so… I guess it's not a deal…" Mikan said turning her back to everyone and walking away, her bangs covering her eyes.

"What?!" Nonoko said.

"But-" Anna started but was cut off by mikan.

"I'm really sorry guys…" Mikan said as she continued to walk away.

Mikan went back to her own home.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Mikan shouted.

"Honey! Oh I missed you so much!" Her mother said hugging her.

"Mom… I… Can't … Breathe…" Mikan said struggling for air.

"Oh, sorry honey," her mom said letting her go from her killer hug.

"Well, did you have fun there? Who were you with? What happened there? Did you miss us?" her mom asked.

"Honey, don't ask too much questions to Mikan first. She's tired and she still has to dress up. Ask her questions after she dresses up." Her dad said.

"Dad…" Mikan whined.

"Alright, tomorrow…" he said. Mikan smiled at him.

"But if you can tell us now, please do so." He smiled at her. Mikan just rolled her eyes seeing how silly her parents are.

"Sure, after I take short nap. Besides it's still early. It's only 4:30 in the afternoon." Mikan said as she chuckled.

Mikan went to her room and lied on her bed, thinking about what happened awhile ago. She didn't really want that to happen. She enjoyed singing and performing with Natsume and his band. But she only did that so things won't get worse. Cause if they're in one band it'll be hard for them to practice because she's sure Natsume won't even cooperate. She opened her laptop and tried to search for Natsume if he's even online. There's no sign of him…….

While…

AT THE HYUUGA MANSION…

"I still can't believe that Sakura Petal's mikan…" Natsume thought. "But I don't understand why she broke up the band…" He thought again. He was clueless that Mikan broke up the band because she thought he won't be cooperating because he's angry at her. He tried to find mikan in the Internet...

AT THE SAKURA MANSION…

Mikan sighed. "I guess he's not online…" she told herself as she signed out. Unknown to her, Natsume just got online the exact time she signed out. What an awkward situation…

_Knock! Knock!_

"Mikan? You okay, dear?" her mom asked.

"I'm okay, mom! Don't worry I'll tell you about my trip to that island! I'll just change." Mikan told her mom. Her mom became so excited. "Ok!" her mom replied cheerfully then went back to the living room.

After a few minutes, Mikan went to the living room and sat down with her parents. "So? What happened at your trip to that private island?" her dad asked. "It was great! The beach was so beautiful! Too bad I didn't get any souvenirs…" Mikan said. "I met new friends too! The 2nd placer band, the Demon Knights, was all guys! But they were really fun to hang out with! We even had a sleepover! Hotaru has the video of the sleepover though… And I also got to hang out with Ruka, he's the back-up vocalist of the Demon Knights! We went swimming at the beach since everybody else was busy. And after awhile, Natsume, the lead vocalist of the Demon Knights, joined the both of us! There was also a time when…" Mikan frowned at what she remembered.

"When?" Mikan's mom asked. "Uh… when… when Hotaru and I together with the Demon Knights had a concert!It was such a great experience! Well, I guess that's all…" Mikan said, not telling them about the time she and Natsume talked and splashed each other with water. And not to mention they slept under a tree because they got too tired of chasing each other.

"Oh how I wish I was there too!" Yuka said dreamily. "Well, I'm happy you had so much fun! I'm jealous…" Narumi (Mikan's dad, in case you forgot) said. Mikan laughed at her parent's. They were so childish.

(Tanya: That explains why you're childish too, Mikan!)

Mikan was thinking about her childish parents when she suddenly remembered that she still doesn't know what school she'll be going to. So she decided to ask her parents. "Hey, mom, dad… Now that I dropped out of school…What's the name of the new school I'll be going to…" Mikan asked. "Oh, good question! We'll be enrolling you to Gakuen Alice! It's a very prestigious school!" Narumi said. "Oh… Okay!" Mikan said agreeing with her parents' choice of school.

Tanya: Oh yeah! I'm done with this chapter! Finally!

Hotaru: Let me guess… We'll all be going to the same school where Natsume and his band goes to, ain't I right?

Tanya: Hey! They're not supposed to know that!

Mikan: Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natusme: Shut up, baka!

Mikan: Stop calling me baka!

(Mikan starts chasing Natsume)

Jigo: (sigh) Do I really need to be inside a cage?

Xyle: Yes, now shut up!

Dan: Bye! Review!


	20. Same School!

Chapter 20: Same School?!

Mikan woke up early. She took a bath and got dress for school then she went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She didn't know why but she felt good today. It was her first day at her very new school, Gakuen Alice. And she called her friends last night and it turns out that they were all going to the same school! Maybe her luck is changing after all!

Mikan decided to walk to school today. Mikan sighed. "It's such great day but I'm really nervous…" Mikan told herself. "I hope I give a good impression on my teachers and classmates on my first day…" Mikan said. "I do hope that Hotaru and the others are in the same class as I am, that way I won't feel so alone." Mikan said hoping for the best.

After a few minutes of walking, Mikan finally arrived at Gakuen Alice. "Whoa! This is huge!"She was outraged at how big the school was. She walked through the hallways, she didn't even know where she's heading. She was supposed to go to the principal's office. Since she didn't know where to go she decided to ask a student who passed by.

"Umm… Excuse me? But can you please tell me where the principal's office is? I'm a new student." Mikan said. "Oh, just go straight ahead! By the way, I'm Tsubasa Andou." The guy introduced. "Nice to meet you, Tsubasa-senpai! The name's Mikan Sakura!" Mikan introduced herself.

"Say, why not I just show you the way to the principal's office?" tsubasa offered.

"Okay!" Mikan agreed. Mikan followed Tsubasa as he showed her the way to the principal's office. As soon as they got there Tsubasa left saying that he'd be late already. Mikan breathed in and readied herself as she entered the principal's office.

As she entered the principal was there seated on his chair obviously waiting for her arrival. Mikan bowed at him as a sign of respect while the principal told her to sit down. "Mikan Sakura, welcome to Gakuen Alice I hope that you'll be enjoying your first year here! But before all that, please don't be surprised if you get a partner in class because it's really supposed to be like that. And your homeroom adviser will be Mr. Narumi." The principal explained to Mikan as a teacher with blond hair popped behind Mikan.

"OHAYO!!!" Narumi greeted surprising Mikan a real lot since he was behind her. "Oh, Mr. Narumi, there you are, this little girl here will be your new pupil. Mikan this is your new homeroom adviser, Mr. Narumi." The principal introduced the both of them to each other.

"I am not little!" Mikan retorted but was ignored.

"Oh hi there, my new pupil! It's such a joy to know that I have a new student in the class! The more the merrier!" Mr. Narumi said as he jumped for joy.

"Um… Mr. Narumi, can I ask you one thing?" Mikan asked. "Go ahead, my little pupil!" Narumi said. "I am not little!" Mikan retorted again. "By the way, are you… umm… a… gay…? No offense, sir." Mikan asked politely. "Ahehe! No, I'm not gay at all I just am really outgoing and cheerful most of the time! Oh and I don't mind the question at all, I get that a lot from my pupils!" Mr. Narumi smiled. "Oh…" Mikan said. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Narumi! I'm sure that I'll be enjoying this school year! I hope I can get along with all my new classmates! Anyway what class will I be going to?" Mikan asked with a cheerful smile plastered on her face.

"Oh I almost forgot! It's class 2-B! Well then, Good Luck on your first day, Ms. Sakura!" the principal said as Mikan waved goodbye and followed her new homeroom adviser who's leading the way to her new classroom. "I'll be going first, Mikan-chan. You go inside when I give the signal, ok? You stay here first!" Narumi told her, gay as ever.

(Tanya: And by gay I don't mean THE gay. I mean it as cheerful or something like that!)

Narumi entered his chaotic classroom and the once chaotic classroom became a silent one. "Ohayo, my beautiful pupils! Today we all have a new student!" Narumi said.

"But Mr. Narumi, didn't you just introduce 5 new students awhile ago?" one pupil said. "Well, she's late that's why I would just be introducing her now." Narumi explained to his class. Narumi gave the signal and Mikan entered the classroom. Mikan bowed, "Ohayo, Mikan Sakura, 16 years old. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Mikan said cheerfully with her big, beautiful smile.

"Mikan…? Sakura…? Now why is 'that' name 'too' familiar…" A raven haired lad at the back of the class with a manga on his face thought. After a few second it finally struck him. Mikan a.k.a Sakura Petal was in HIS class!

"Yes! I'm in the same class as Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire! Hey, is it only me or that raven haired guy at the back looks really familiar…" Mikan thought. And when the manga slid off his face she saw the person she never hoped or expected to see… Natsume Hyuuga… a.k.a Kuro Neko…

"How much worse can this week get?!" she thought angrily at how unlucky she was. "Anyway, are there any questions for Mikan here?" Mr. Narumi asked. A boy raised his hand. "Yes…?" Narumi said. "Who's her partner?" the goofy looking lad asked curiously. "Well, the only person in class that doesn't have a partner here is Natsume so Mikan he'll be your partner, he'll be touring you around school and he'll be your seatmate too." Mr. Narumi explained. "I guess I spoke too soon… I guess this will be the worst part of my day? Well, at least Hotaru and the others are in the same class as I am." Mikan thought feeling a bit dreadful, ok maybe dreadful's too much, maybe awful will do, being Natsume's partner and all.

"What was that? Polkas my partner? What a small world." Natsume thought. Mikan sighed as she walked to her seat. She was ready to face the horror of this school year. "So much for good luck! And I thought this will be a good school year…" Mikan thought. She seated beside Natsume as Narumi went out the classroom after announcing that it was a free period because there was a new student.

"Oi, polka!" Natsume called. "Oi! Why the hell did you cancel the band?" Natsume asked. "Huh?" Mikan said stupidly. "I said why the hell did you cancel the Crimson demons?" Natsume said making it clearer for her. "So does that mean he wasn't angry at me? That was a relief…" mikan thought. "Umm… No reason… I just didn't think that the Crimson Demons would be able to get along well…" Mikan said. "Eh?" natsume said a bit confused why she thought of such things. "But if everybody else thinks that it would be okay… then we can join bands again." Mikan said. "Hn." Natsume said.

"Oi! Baka!" okay, that was Hotaru. "Uh-oh!" Mikan said as she hides behind Natsume. "Don't hurt me!" Mikan said, she knew that it was Hotaru's voice and that the baka gun was prepared for blast off..,

"Baka! Why the heck did you cancel the band?! You know we need to win! And the possibility for us to win will be higher if we join bands!" Hotaru reprimanded.

"Okay, okay! It'll be fine if we join bands again." Mikan said still hiding behind Natsume. "Come on let's have a meeting I'll be searching about the rules and regulations of the competitions and enter us as a band." Hotaru said plainly.

"It's good that Natsume, Ruka, Koko, and Kiatsuneme is here. And so are the crimson Amber members!" Anna said. "It's such a small world!" Yuu added. "That was convenient!" Mikan said. "Now where are the others?" Nonoko said looking for Ruka, Koko, and Kitsuneme. "Here!!!" Koko shouted startling Nonoko and gets punched on the head by Nonoko for startling her.

"Owie…" Koko groaned rubbing his sore head. "Don't ever shout when you're behind me, got it buster?" Nonoko said with clenched fists. "Y-yes, ma'am!" Koko said having goose bumps because of the evil aura surrounding Nonoko.

"Well…? What now???" Anna asked. "Umm… guys… I'm really sorry for the way I acted last time I was just a bit out of the mood… So I'm really sorry…" Mikan apologized. "That's okay!" Koko said. "Yeah, Mikan, it's okay, no need to apologize." Ruka said. And everybody followed the forgiving thing then it was time for them to search for the rules for the competition.

"First rule: The members of a group must be at the maximum of 13. 2nd: All the participants must be13-21 years old. And so on…" Hotaru said getting bored with the long list. "Maximum of 13 eh? Then we've got no problem we're only 7 in the band when we're joined together. Since Hotaru and Yuu aren't in the band because they're our managers." Kitsuneme said.

"And everyone in our group is below 20, right?" Mikan asked making sure. "Yup…" Nonoko said. "Probably… Do you think there's 20 years old and above here, baka?" Natsume said. "Well, you look like a 20 year old guy…" Mikan said mocking Natsume, annoying him. "Whatever…" Natsume said twitching a bit.

"Okay, when will we start practicing then?" Anna asked. "Wait! When's the Battle of talents going to be held anyway? Where? And what time?" Kitsuneme asked curiously. "Let me look…" Hotaru said. "We have a month to practice guys. It's gonna be held at Central Town, 6:00 pm, December 15…" Hotaru said in her emotionless and monotone voice.

"Then let's start practicing today after school! We'll be having a lot of practicing to do guys! So let's get ready! We'll be practicing at my house after school!" Mikan said cheerfully with a huge smile plastered on her smile, she's feeling a lot better today! And that's because everything was back to normal no one was angry at anyone! And also because she was confident that they can prove to Mrs. Koizumi and her slutty daughter Luna that they can win this battle without their help!

"Being in the same school as Natsume isn't that bad after all, it's actually a good thing!" Mikan thought.

While…

"Mom!" Luna shouted with excitement. "What?" Mrs. Koizumi asked a bit annoyed with her daughters shouting. "Is it true?" Luna asked too excited. "That I'm engaged to a handsome, intelligent, and not to mention rich-" Luna was cut off by her mother. "Yes, you will be marrying…"

* * *

Tanya: Haha! A cliffy! You probably guessed who it was right? Well, I hope you didn't. Anyways, if you thought it was Natsume then you're all wrong! You will know who the mystery guy is on the next chapter!

Xyle: But if she doesn't get more reviews then you'll have to wait for a very long time for the next chapter!

Hotaru: Andif you don't review I'll shoot you with my Ultimate Baka Bazooka 2.0…

Dan: if you don't review I will dominate the world! Mwahahahahaha!

_POW!_

Tanya: Stop that you idiot! The only world you can dominate is the baka world! So shut your pie hole, you stupid conscience!

Dan: !

Tanya : I said shut up! Before I shut it up for you!

(Dan shuts his mouth)

Mikan: That as easy…

Natsume: Oi! Stupid author, what are you planning to do this time eh? Don't tell me one of my band mates will be marrying that slut?

Tanya: Don't you dare call me a stupid author! And I am not going to tell you anything about the story! Hmph!

Ruka: What happened to Dan?

Tanya: Nothing really…

Bye now!

Review!


	21. Who's marrying who!

Chapter 21: Who's marrying who?!

"Woohoo! The band's back! Thank God! Maybe my luck really is changing!" Mikan cheered as she threw her school bag at the side and started jumping up and down on her bed. She was so happy! Not only because the band was back but also because she knew that Natsume wasn't regretful of being her online buddy. And somehow that made her so relieved. She lied on her bed with a huge smile that reaches up to her ears.

"Nee-chan!!!" a somewhat very familiar voice called. And after a few seconds after hearing the familiar voice it finally struck her! She finally found out who it was. She quickly ran down stairs into the living room in such a hurry. She was too excited to see her little brother.

As soon as she got there she saw the person she never expected to see, her little brother. He went to America because he decided to study there for awhile. She really can't believe her little brother is back. "You-chan! Oh I missed you! How've you been? It's been 3 years since we've last seen each other! How was Grandpa? Why didn't you tell me you were coming I could've met you at the airport to welcome you!" Mikan said. She was really, really, really, really overjoyed! Everything was going so perfect, her life just seems so perfect right now and she didn't want it to end.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you! Anyway where the heck is mom and dad?" Youichi asked. "I don't know… They weren't here when I came home. Maybe they're having a date or something like that. Anyway, I've got tons of things to tell you! Wait a minute!" Mikan said.

"What is it?" Youchi asked curiously. "Where's my presents? I mean you just came from America! Aren't you going to give me a souvenir or something? And you missed my 3 consecutive birthdays and 3 consecutive Christmases!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you would say that so… here! I bought you this necklace! It has a real ruby in it!" Youichi said smiling at her. Mikan really missed her brother's smile. And just at the sight of her brother's smile she started to smile too. "Aww… Thanks a lot, little bro! It's beautiful!" Mikan proclaimed. "Glad you like it!" Youichi said.

"Hey, Youichi, have you ever thought of me being in a band?" Mikan asked with a grin on her face. "Not really. Why'd you ask???" Youichi asked. Mikan's grin grew wider. "Don't tell me…" Youichi started. "Yup! I'm in a band!" Mikan said. "What?! I can't believe it! I never knew you can sing!" Youichi said surprised with the news he just heard.

"That's because you were never around…" Mikan said pouting. "By the way, if you have a band then I have to meet them!" Youichi said acting like a protective brother. "Haha! Being protective doesn't suit you at all little bro! You look pretty idiotic! Haha!" Mikan said laughing at how her brother was acting. "Hey, that's not funny at all! Hmph!" Youichi pouted childishly.

While…

"Yes… You will be marrying Youichi Hijiri Sakura…" Mrs. Koizumi said. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I can't believe it! I mean he's really popular in the United States! He's a hunk! And people say he's a smart one too! And most importantly, he's got tons of money! Somebody pinch me!" Luna said dreamily. "Oww! You didn't have to do it literally mom!" Luna said in such a high-pitched voice. "Stop day dreaming. We've got a lot of shopping to do. Then we'll go to the spa. Now go get dressed." Luna's mother told her. Luna just day dreamed her way into her room. She did what her mom told her to do and after an hour they went to the mall to do some shopping.

BACK AT MIKAN AND YOUICHI…

"So how's it been here?" Youichi asked her sister. "It's been fine! But too bad for you, you weren't around." Mikan mocked her brother. "Hmph!" Youichi said pouting childishly. "You're still the same old little brother I had! Still the cutest one! Haha!" Mikan said pinching the cheeks of her little brother, Youichi. "Hey! Stop that! It is not funny! Hmph!" Youichi complained pouting like a little kid.

"Haha! Oh Youichi! I've missed you so much! What are you doing here anyway??" Mikan asked curiously. "No reason, I just wanted to! Besides, I really missed you guys!" Youichi said with a smile but Mikan noticed a bit of a guilty-look in her brother's eyes. It's as if he was guilty of something right now. She was really suspicious but it was her brother so she wiped that suspicion away and threw it out of the window.

"Come on! I'll help you bring your suitcase in your room!" Mikan offered. Mikan and Youichi made their way to the room where Youichi will be staying. "There! The way you left it! Nobody touched your room, little bro!" mikan said with her usual cheerful smile.

"Oh and later at 7:30 you can come with me at my band's practice! We'll be at the music room if you want to come! See ya later, You-chan!" mikan said, teasing Youichi with the little nickname she gave him. Youichi twitched when he heard the nickname. Somehow he still gets annoyed with that nickname. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that! Hmph! You're such an evil sister!" Youichi said childishly as if he's just fooling around. "Haha! I'm just kidding! Don't worry I'll make a new nickname for you, neh?" Mikan said still trying to tease his little brother that she hasn't seen for awhile now. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, sis…" Youichi said still with a childish pout on his face.

Mikan left Youichi and headed back to her own room to call her friends. It's almost time for their practice. Mikan finally arrived at her room. She gets inside and starts dialing numbers. The first person she called was Hotaru, then she called Anna, then Nonoko, and then yuu, then Ruka, and so on…

AFTER A FEW MINUTES…

It was already 7:29 p.m. and everyone was already there, except for Natsume. Mikan and the others were waiting for him since they could've practiced earlier if natsume was already there, it was already 7: 02 p.m. and…

_Ding! Dong!_

Yup, that's Natsume Hyuuga… Mikan opened the door and welcomed Natsume with a glare. "You're late…" Mikan said. "So what…? It was just two minutes, why should I bother to hurry anyway…" Natsume said with his usual poker face. "Stubborn idiot…" Mikan whispered. "Did you say something?" Natsume asked. "Okay guys! Let's start practice now!" Mikan said. She lead everyone to the music room and they started practicing.

"Okay, what song should we practice…? Is there any suggestions?" Mikan asked everyone. "Umm… how about we start with an energetic song?" Koko suggested. "Great idea, Koko! Maybe with a song like that we can energize the band!" Mikan said.

"Okay then, how about the song 'Perfect match'…?" Nonoko requested. "Okay then! Everybody ready?" Mikan said just to be sure. "Yup!" Everyone replied.

The music starts and…

(Natsume=_Italic_ Mikan=Normal Both=**Bold**)

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car just to travel the world  
I look broke baby - You got flash  
But even so we're a perfect match._

_You're into fashion, dinners, and art  
I know the "South Park Series" by heart  
You conversate baby - I talk trash  
But even so we're a perfect match.  
_  
We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - You say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract.

_(Aaaatract)  
You keep your clothes so crispy and clean (So clean)  
I got holes all over my jeans  
You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"  
But even so we're a perfect match._

**We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - You say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attraaaaact.**

I know - we'll beat the odds together,  
We'll keep our love intact - And prove that opposites attract.

Ah-Oh-oh wo-woh.

_Ah-Oh-oh, oh-oh._

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car to travel the world,  
You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"  
But that would make us a perfect maaaaaaaatch.  
_  
**We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match -  
(We're like) Night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - You say that  
But what we have is a perfect match  
Like night and day - White and black  
**(Ah oh owh, oh owh _Owh)_  
But what we have is a perfect match  
(_Ah oh owh, oh owh_)  
When I say this - You say that  
(Ah oh owh, oh owh _Owh_)  
But what we have is a perfect match  
( _Ah oh owh, oh owh_)  
Like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
**(What we have is a perfect match together)**  
When I say this - You say that  
( Ah oh owh, oh owh _Owh.)_  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract  
**(Comes easy 'cause opposites attract)  
Attract  
Attract  
Attract**

The song ends and the band hears a clapping sound from the door. It was Mikan's little brother, Youichi. "Wow, sis! Never expected that you have a good voice! I thought you're only good in dancing…" Youichi said as he stopped clapping. "Oh, guys, this is my brother, Youichi. Well, he's actually adopted. But we're still siblings!" Mikan said introducing his brother to the band.

"You never told us you had a brother." Yuu said. "Ahh… Ahehe…Well…about that… I actually forgot…" Mikan said scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Everyone fainted in chibi style. "How the heck could you possibly forget about that?!" Nonoko said. "Hey it's possible you know! Hmph! You guys are such meanies!" Mikan said pouting in a childish manner just like what Youichi did awhile ago. (T: Yup, I think the whole family of Mikan has that kind of hobby, the pouting thingy and acting childish…)

"I've never seen this side of her personality… It's different when she's angry…" Natsume thought. "Hey, Natsume, that song you two sang really fits the both of you." Kitsuneme said out loud. "Yeah! Now that you mention it, they do look good together but they're total opposites, don't you think so?" Koko said. "Yeah, the song does fit them." Anna said. "Now that I think of it, I guess it does make sense." Hotaru said still with her poker face. And everyone else starts agreeing with Kitsuneme's observation.

Mikan heard this and blushed. But since everyone was busy agreeing with Kitsuneme, only Youichi noticed this. "You like him don't you, sis?" Youichi whispered to her sister with a grin on his face. "Don't worry you can trust me, I won 't tell anyone." Youichi said, winking at his sister. Mikan smiled at him and that only means she trusts him.

Youichi left the room. And just when he was a few meters away from the music room… "I'm sorry, sis…" Youichi murmured to himself with a glint of sadness and hurt in his eyes. He knew he should've told Mikan the news but he was afraid.

Back to Mikan & the Others…

"Yuu take note of Koko's idea…Since there are 4 rounds in the competition it'll be a great style for us so that we won't make the crowd bored on our first performance. Then on our second performance we'll be using a soft or sad song, something that will make the crowd cry a bit. Our last should be special and I have just the perfect idea." Hotaru said while Yuu took note what all the things Hotaru had said. "Did you get that…?" Hotaru asked him making sure he got it. "Uhh… Yeah, I guess so." Yuu said as he sweat-dropped Hotaru was way talking too fast for him. But since he's used to taking notes he succeeded in hearing and writing everything that Hotaru said.

"Okay everyone, I've got a plan on how to make the judges and the crowd love our performance. Thanks to Koko." Hotaru said and started explaining what she had told Yuu awhile ago. "That's a great plan Hotaru!" Mikan said smiling.

Mikan was happy alright but soon enough it is'nt going to be like that when she hears the big news. Something's coming and she has no idea it is.

* * *

Tanya: I told you it wasn't Natsume who's Luna's soon-to-be-husband! You guys just can't trust the author now can you?

Xyle: Oh and thanks for the reviews!

Tanya: I was supposed to say that, idiot!

Xyle: Oops, sorry!

Tanya: I hope it can finally reach 100! It's my goal on this story! To get a hundred reviews! Or even more! But it's better if it's more than a hundred!

Danny: Hey, where are the others?

Tanya: Probably in the CR…

Danny: And why the heck are they there?

Tanya: I gave them food that was filled with…

Danny: Okay I've heard enough… I don't think I wanna hear the rest of the story anymore. And I don't even want to know what the others are doing in the comfort room…

Mikan: Who would want to know?

Hotaru: Probably those who don't even know what the word food means…

Dan: Oh you're evil.

Tanya: Thank you very much, annoying conscience name Dan or should I say Baka King?

Dan: (glares at Tanya)

Danny: Hey, where the heck is Jigo? Don't tell me he's… Oh no… He ate the food too, didn't he?

(Everyone nods…)

Danny: That's it he is going on a vegetable diet!

(From the CR…)

Jigo: ! NOT A **VEGETABLE** DIET!

Tanya: Wow, he can still hear us from there?

Xyle: Maybe. Or he just predicted it…

Hotaru: Idiots… Well, review…

Dan: And help me dominate the world!

Tanya: Shut up! No one will review if you keep saying that so shut up before I shut it up for you!

P.S.: REVIEW GUS! PLEASE! REVIEW! AND HELP ME ACHIEVE MY GOAL TO REACH 100 OR MORE REVIEWS! I"LL REALLY BE HAPPY! THANKS! REVIEW!


	22. Goodbye Good Luck, Hello Bad Luck

Chapter 22: Goodbye Good Luck, Hello Bad Luck…

Mikan's P.O.V

It's been 2 hours since the band's practice ended and I was still wide awake. Mom and dad haven't been home since I arrived… I wonder where on earth they could be! "Mikan, dear! We're home!" Finally, they're home! "Mom, dad! Where have you been?" Mikan asked as she kissed her parents' cheeks as a sign of respect. "We just went on a date, sweetie. No need to worry." Mom said in her sweet voice. "Oh… okay!" I said as I went back to my room. There was something suspicious in my mom's behavior I can see it in her eyes…

I've known my mom since I was born and that look in her eyes awhile ago only means that…

She's guilty about something…

But what? I know that they're hiding something from me… but what is it? What is it that they are hiding from me? What is she guilty about? I turned and turned on my bed, thinking about the look in my mother's eyes. It was like she was regretful of something.

End of Mikan's P.O.V

"I wonder how she'll react after she hears about the news… I'm afraid that she'll hate me…" Yuka said with guilt written all over her face. "I just hope she'll understand why we had to do that…" Narumi said guilty as well. "I hope so…" Yuka said…

The Next Day…

Mikan sighed. "Why do I feel so sickly today…? I don't have any fever or something like that though. It feels like something bad is going to happen today." Mikan said to no one in particular. She stopped when she saw the Sakura tree. She decided to rest there for awhile. She climbed up and sat down on one of the branches of the tree. She was bored but she couldn't sleep that's why she decided to sing.

(Concrete Angel by Martina McBride)

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Mikan sang so beautifully, pouring all her feelings to the song. Not knowing that someone was listening to her. That song used to be her favorite since she was a kid. That was the song her mom always sung to her when she was still a little girl. Mikan decided to go back home. She didn't feel like going to her classes right now. And there was one more thing she needed to know. Why does her mother look so guilty…? After walking for about 10 minutes, she finally arrived on her destination.

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" Mikan said as she entered the mansion. But as she entered the living room, she was surprised to see what she never expected to see. "Mikan! Why are you here?! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" her mom said. "W-what… what is she doing here?! What's happening here?! Mom…? Dad…? Why the hell is that…'THING' here…?!" Mikan shouted at her parents demanding an answer. "Sis… Calm down…Mom, dad I think it's time you let her know the truth…" Youichi said with a glint of regret in his eyes. "What do you mean it's time to let me know…? What is this?!" Mikan shouted still angry.

"Mikan, sit down… We'll explain everything…" Narumi, mikan's father, said. Mikan sat down still wearing an angry looking face. "Mikan, our company has gone bankrupt…" Narumi said. "What?!" Mikan shouted, surprised. "And the Koizumi corporation is our only hope on helping our company rise again. That's why-" Yuka was cut off by Youichi himself. "I'm going to marry Luna…" Youichi said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "B-but… They don't even have a company!" Mikan said. "if they do then why'd Mrs. Koizumi have to work in the ballet school!" Mikan retorted. "They've been keeping a low profile incase a rumor about the company comes up…" Yuka explained. "Keeping a low profile?! That slut over there loves getting all the attention!!! How can you call that keeping a low profile?" Mikan said disagreeing with her parents' explanation. "Sis… Calm down." Youichi said as he calmed her sister down.

"You know what they have done to me before right? So…why? Why does it have to be her family?" Mikan said her bangs covering her eyes as she stood up and ran away to her room."Mikan!" her father called. "I think she needs to be alone dad…"Youichi said.

At Mikan's Room…

"Why Luna? I can't spend a life with her around! I just can't… I just can't forgive them for what they've done to me…" Mikan said to no one but herself. Mikan decided to call Hotaru. She dialed the number on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hotaru, I need your help…now…" Mikan said seriously.

"What is it now, baka?"

"It's about…"

"It's about?"

"It's about Luna Koizumi…"

"What happened?"

"I think it would be better if we meet with each other… call the others too…I'll be there in 10 minutes…" Mikan said.

"Sure, bye."

Mikan went in her bathroom to change and after 3 minutes she ran down the stairs and without paying any attention to her family and Luna. She ran to her driver, Mr. Oathes, and told him to drive at the Imai's residence as fast as possible. And after 5 minutes they were finally at the Imai's. "Thanks, Mr. Oathes!" Mikan said gratefully. Mr. Oathes just nodded. Mikan headed to the door and pressed the doorbell. The door swung open and revealed an emotionless-looking girl with jet black hair and purple eyes. Yup, it's Hotaru!

"Okay, what is it about now, baka?" Hotaru asked seriously. "Have you called the others?" Mikan asked. "Yeah, they're upstairs at my room." Hotaru replied. "Good, let's go…" Mikan said seriously as they both went to Hotaru's room where the others are waiting.

Mikan and Hotaru walked in the room and as Hotaru closed the door, Mikan said, "Why are 'they' here…?" Mikan asked looking seriously at Natsume, Ruka, Koko, and Kitsuneme. "You said the others… And since they're a part of our team now I think it's only fair to let them know what we know about you…" Hotaru said in her monotone voice. Mikan didn't say anything, Hotaru was right, they were already a part of their team since the day they joined bands, so she just sat down.

"So? What happened? Why so serious?" Sumire asked. "Luna… she's…" Mikan started. "What about Luna?" Nonoko asked as she furrowed her eyebrows, everyone -except Natsume, Ruka, Koko, and Kitsuneme- knew that if it was Luna it can only be bad news. "…she's marrying… my brother…" Mikan spat out. Everyone was shocked. "WHAT?!" Sumire, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko shouted in unison, surprised and not believing what they just heard. "The slut's marrying my brother…" Mikan said, disgusted. "Why?!" Sumire asked. "My parents said that it's because of our company getting bankrupt… So to save our company my parents decided to make Youichi marry the slut!" Mikan said anger in her eyes.

"But Luna's family doesn't have a company!" Yuu said. "That's what we all thought… That's what everyone thought! They have a company!" Mikan said. "But why does it have to be her family?" Anna asked. "I don't know…" Mikan said her bangs covering her eyes. "What's the big deal about this Luna person anyway?" Natsume asked. "Yeah, what's the big deal about her?" Kitsuneme added. "Mikan… Are you going to tell them…?" Hotaru asked staring at her. "I guess so… Like what you said Hotaru they're a part of our team now…" Mikan said. "Luna Koizumi… she used to be my best friend when we were still in elementary but… I don't know why but she spread a rumor about me being a lesbian… And then after a few days I found out that she's been telling the teachers that I'm cheating in the exams… and she told my brother, Youichi that I told her that I hated and despised him, and that I wished that I never have had a brother… It was all lies… I didn't know why she was doing all of it…" Mikan said. "But that wasn't the worst part…" Mikan continued. "One day, she went up to me and asked if she can talk to me privately… I went with her to the Girl's CR… She said sorry and fake cried… but after a few minutes I found out that it was all an act… She led me inside the Girl's CR… I slept there until the janitress found me lying on the floor… It was so cold inside because of the tiles… And I didn't know how I'll get out… I was so scared… I was thankful that the janitress found me and brought me to the clinic…" Mikan said.

"That's not all… Her family was the reason my grandmother died…" Mikan said, her tears fell down her cheeks that were already red from anger. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she clenched her fists as if she was going to punch something just to take out all the angst she was feeling. She got more furious the more she have reminisced the things Luna and her family have done to her. Luna and the rest of the Koizumi family were evil… Mikan hates them, loathes them, and despises them more than anything else in her life…

"Mikan…" Ruka called, concerned and worried about Mikan. Natsume clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, he didn't want to see Mikan like this. "Stop… I've heard enough…" Natsume said. "She's horrible…" Nonoko said, clenching her fist. "What do we do now…?" Koko asked. "Will we plan something to stop the wedding…?" Koko asked. Everyone looked at him and grinned. "Koko, thanks! I almost forgot that I still have to ask you guys if you could help me plan on how to stop the wedding… So will you guys help me???" Mikan asked, pleading with her puppy dog eyes. "Sure, but how will we stop the wedding…?" Sumire asked… Nobody had an idea how… "Nobody here has an idea… What now?" Mikan sighed.

* * *

Tanya: It's not a very long chapter but I hope it'll do for now… I had exams and projects and portfolios to finish… I hate it… Too much stress for me to handle…And I'm sure every single author here knows how I feel…

Xyle/ Danny/ Jigo/ and the others that are not part of the GA cast except Dan and Jiggy: And we do too… Thank God the exams are over and it's our Christmas break! We can finally get some peace and relaxation!

Tanya: So how's the diet going, Jigo and Danny?

Jigo: Worst time of my life!

Danny: Going great! He's lost some pounds!

Hotaru/ Natsume: Doesn't seem like it at all…

Jigo: Hey! (Danny sweat dropped…)

Xyle: That means he has to exercise extra harder!

Tanya: Yup! That's right!

Jigo: Nooooooo! Come on guys! Dan, help me out here!

Dan: Sorry, I don't want to get hit again I never want to get hit again! (goes back to planning about his world domination thingy…)

Jigo: Waaaaaaaaaaah!!! Oh please have mercy on me!

Danny: Jigo, 30 laps now!

Jigo: What?! Why?

Tanya: Coz' you have to lose some- Wait! Let me rephrase that…- Because you have to lose a LOT of weight! (Emphasize the LOT)

Jiggy: Bye!

Mikan: Review please!

Dan: If not I will dominate the Earth! Muhahahaha!!! (gets hit on the head by Tanya…)


	23. Confession

Chapter 23: Confession

Everyone was deep in thought…

How could they stop the wedding…?

How…?

How…?

And that's when Hotaru grabbed her laptop… She just thought of a great idea but there are some consequences… "Mikan… I know how we're going to stop the wedding…" Hotaru said emotionlessly. "How?!" Everyone asked except for Natsume. "It can be risky though…" Hotaru said. "You have to…" Hotaru started… "…marry Luna's brother…" Hotaru finished off earning a loud "WHAT?!" from the one and only Mikan Sakura.

"B-b-b-but… that means…… Noooo! Never!" Mikan said, disagreeing with Hotaru's idea. "Then the only possible way to stop the wedding is if Youichi marries a different girl…" Hotaru said. "Then that's what we're going to make my brother do!" Mikan said grinning like Cheshire cat. "Hotaru look for the top ten richest companies in the world!" Mikan said.

"It's time for my blind dating skills to be activated!" Mikan said enthusiastically. "Here it is… And your company has gone down to number 5 from the top to number 5… The richest company now is…" Hotaru said pausing for a while… "Hyuuga's company…" Mikan's jaw fell down on the floor. "What the…….. Holy-! Natsume do you have any sisters?" Mikan asked recovering from her shock. "Yeah…" Natsume said monotonously. "What's her name?" Mikan asked. "Aoi…" Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Then we've got to get those two hooked up!" Mikan said but somehow she felt that there was something wrong about that idea. Natsume stared at her, surprised with her idea. He felt something was wrong with it… When he heard Mikan say those 9 words, he felt his chest tighten a bit…"My sister's just 14, idiot…" Natsume said. He didn't want Mikan to be his sister-in-law, he liked Mikan- No, in fact he LOVED her…"And my brother's just 15… What's wrong with that?" Mikan asked. "Everything…" Natsume said, his hands were curled into a fist.

He didn't like Mikan's idea one bit. "If you don't want to then I'll find another person then! Hmph!" Mikan said crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting cutely. "Hotaru, what is the 2nd richest company?" Mikan asked. "Koko's company…" Hotaru said. "I don't have any sisters at all, Mikan, sorry…" Koko said disappointing Mikan a bit. "It's okay…" Mikan said. "What company is next to Koko's?" mikan asked. "The hag's company…" Hotaru said. "Grr…. Darn it!" Mikan growled. "Natsume please?" Mikan begged.

Natsume stood up and went out the room. Mikan followed him. "What is your problem?" Mikan asked furious at Natsume. "Why are you so protective anyway? It's not like my brother will hurt your sister!" Mikan said. "It's not that…" Natsume said deadpanned. "Then what is it?" Mikan asked, her hands forming a fist. "You still don't get it do you?" Natsume said walking towards Mikan. With every step Natsume takes Mikan steps backward and after a few steps Mikan hit the wall.

"W-what do you mean, Natsume?" Mikan asked a bit crept out with the way Natsume's acting. Natsume gets closer to Mikan's face until their faces were just inches apart. "I…" natsume said… "…love you… don't you get that?" Natsume said looking into Mikan's hazel brown eyes. Slowly, Natsume pressed his lips onto Mikan's. Mikan's eyes widened, she couldn't believe this was happening. The great Natsume Hyuuga, the cold-hearted perverted jerk, was kissing her. Mikan pulled away and ran. Natsume brushed his hair with his hand.

He's such an idiot. He rushed things. And now look what happened. Natsume punched the wall with such force that it left a hole on it. "I'm such an idiot…" Natsume said to no one in particular.

Mikan's P.O.V

He… kissed me……

I can't believe it……

I touched my lips…

Natsume Hyuuga, the person I despised when the competition started that turns out to be my online buddy Kuroneko… said that he loved me…

The question is… Do I love him too…?

Graaaaaaaaah! My head hurts! I'm just afraid what it might do to our friendship… "Graaaaaaaaaaah! What on earth do I do now?! I still have other problems! I guess I have to make sacrifices…" I told myself.

But when he said that he loved me my heart skipped a beat…

No it can't be… I'm not in love with Natsume too, am I…?

No I'm not in love with him!

It can't be! I'm so confused!

End of Mikan's P.O.V

Mikan went home and to her surprise her parents were waiting for her. They were on the couch. They smiled at her as if they have good news for her. "Mikan, we have good news for you!" Yuka said. "Youichi will not marry Luna anymore but there's some bad news too…" Narumi said. "You'd be marrying someone else in exchange for Youichi's marriage…" Yuka said. "As long as it doesn't involve the Koizumis then I'm fine with it…" Mikan said in a bored tone and walked up to her room.

Mikan's Room…

Mikan's P.O.V

At least we're not involved with the Koizumis anymore…

That's already fine with me…

I'm… happy… that… my brother wouldn't have to marry in such a young age and worst with Luna Koizumi… the slut…

"Well then, I have to practice for the battle of the talents… I just hope everything will be alright after what just happened awhile ago…" mikan said to no one as she reminisced what happened awhile ago about Natsume kissing her and her running away…

"I love you…"

That three simple words could change her life if she let it…

Mikan shakes her head. "No, everything will work out!" said mikan enthusiastically.

(Maybe this is love by Varsity)

yeah  
just can't get enough  
whoa oh oh…  
just can't get enough

boy look at me  
I want to look into your eyes  
I get this weird feeling inside  
it's kind of crazy cause  
I ain't never had this kind of feeling in my life  
and I can't even sleep sometimes  
wake up late at night with you on my mind  
and I can't get you out no matter how I try  
cause maybe this is love

maybe this is love  
I feel it in your touch  
I just can't get enough  
of you baby wait a minute  
I'm saying maybe this is love  
there's something between us  
I just can't get enough  
of you baby wait a minute  
I'm saying maybe this is love

there's something about your eyes, your hair, your smile  
you're drivin' me wild  
boy you're so beautiful and your all mine  
I'm the luckiest girl in the world  
and you're so picture perfect  
you stole my heart boy it's just so worth it  
and I can't get you out my mind  
no matter how hard I try

maybe this is love  
I feel it in your touch  
I just can't get enough  
of you baby wait a minute  
I'm saying maybe this is love  
there's something between us  
I just can't get enough  
of you baby wait a minute  
I'm saying maybe this is love

maybe this could be  
this could be yeah (maybe this is love)  
maybe this could be  
this could be  
let me tell you boy  
maybe this could be  
this could be (maybe this is love)  
maybe this could be  
this could be

maybe this is love (yeah)  
I feel it in your touch  
I just can't get enough (just can't get enough of you no)  
of you baby wait a minute  
I'm saying maybe this is love (maybe this is love)  
there's something between us  
I just can't get enough (just can't get enough)  
of you baby wait a minute  
I'm saying maybe this is love (oh)  
hey yeahhh

wait a minute  
I'm saying maybe this is love  
wait a minute (just can't get enough)  
I'm saying maybe this is love (just can't get enough)

Mikan sang sincerely coming from the bottom of her heart.

"Maybe… I am…" mikan said to no one but herself.

"Maybe… I am in love with Natsume… I'm in love with Natsume…" Mikan said.

-------------------------to be continued…---------------------------

Tanya: Okay! Hope that's enough for you guys!

Xyle: Faster! Faster!

(Xyle whips Jigo)

Jigo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Help me please!

Danny: Next time, remember to not eat so much okay?

Mikan: Poor Jigo…

Hotaru: I'm going to be so rich… Keep up the good work morons…

Ruka: Uh… Tanya-chan don't you think this dieting thing is torture for jigo?

Tanya: (nods) That's the main reason why I decided to do it on the first place!

(Ruka sweat drops)

Natsume: This is stupid and senseless…

Tanya: I know!

Dan: (using a calculator) Hmm… So taking over the world costs this much eh…? I don't want to take over the world anymore! I give up! I'd let usage win the taking over the world thing this time…

(Usagi cheers)

Natsume: Watch out Ruka… Their stupidity rubbed off on your bunny. You maybe next…

Ruka: Ahehehe…(sweat drops)

Jiggy: Read and Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"I'm going crazy…" Mikan told herself and no one else…

Mikan went down the stairs when she suddenly remembered what her parents told her.

'_You'd be marrying someone else in exchange for Youichi's marriage…'_

That was what her father told her.

But who could that 'someone' be? Could it be that it's Natsume? Or is it Luna's brother?

She was curious and decided to ask but…

What if it is Natsume…? What is she supposed to tell him now? How can she face him after what just happened? She didn't know what to do… But what if it is Luna's brother? What change does it make? He was still a Koizumi…

Mikan felt like she didn't want to hear who it was yet she also felt like she did want to hear who it is…

Mikan continued making her way to the kitchen. She was sure her mother was there since she can hear the sound of vegetables being chopped. And she was right, when she got to the kitchen she saw her mother chopping some vegetables. "Mother…" Mikan called. "Yes?" Yuka asked still concentrating on chopping the vegetables.

"Can I ask you about something?" Mikan said, hesitating.

"Is it about your sacrifice for Youichi?" her mother asked as she stopped chopping the vegetables.

"Yes…" Mikan said.

"If that's the case, I'll call your father first before we start discussing that matter…... I think he's one of your friends… I believe I saw him here so I guess you'd get along with him…" her mother said.

Mikan thought of Natsume and her eyes widened with what she just realized. She was going to be engaged to Natsume! But how will she face him after what just happened? What will she do? It will be… so… awkward…

Mikan followed her mother in the living room and sat down on their sofa. Her mother called narumi and with no time to waste he was already there. Yuka discussed the situation with her husband and Narumi's face became serious.

Mikan's parents sat down on the opposite sofa, facing Mikan. "Well… I guess the person we picked will be okay for you now since he is a friend of yours… I believe he's in your band, right?" Narumi said.

"Who am I going to marry?" Mikan asked curious if it really was Natsume she was going to marry.

"Okay then, his name is…" Yuka started. "Kokoro Yome! He's the son of my best friend!" Narumi continued. Mikan gaped at her father, eyes wide and her mouth on the floor. She couldn't believe what she just heard… "KOKO!?" Mikan shouted still in the state of shock.

She didn't expect Koko, of all people! Mikan ran to her room and quickly shut the door and locked it. She dialed Hotaru's cell phone number and waited for her bestfriend to answer the phone.

"What is it now, idiot?" Hotaru asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hotaru, I need your help! It's an emergency!"

"SO? What is it?"

"Can you go here?"

"Whatever…"

"Oh, and call the others too, except for the boys,"

"Yeah, sure…" Hotaru said with her usual monotone voice.

"Thanks so much, Hotaru, bye" Mikan quickly said as she put down the phone.

Mikan sighed and then hugged her knees. Everything was just so… complicated that her head's going to burst if this continues much longer. "What did I get myself into…?" Mikan asked no one in particular as she sighed. She rested her head on her knees, not knowing what she's supposed to do. Is she going to tell this to the guys? What about Natsume? What'll happen to him?

"Graaaaaaaah! I don't what's happening to my life anymore! It's just so frustrating! Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Mikan shouted, frustration etched across her face. "What did I do to deserve this!?" Mikan shouted to no one, as she stood up and threw the pillow away.

Mikan sat back down on her bed on an Indian position, thinking and waiting, not knowing what else she can do.

And then she heard the doorbell ring, which means Hotaru and the others are already there. Mikan ran down the stairs, opened the door and told them to follow her into her room.

"G-guys…" Mikan's tone was sad and it was like she was stuttering. "I've finally got rid of Koizumi." Mikan said as she flashed them a bitter smile. "Stop fooling around, Mikan. What happened?" Hotaru asked, demanding for an answer.

Mikan sighed. "Well?" Sumire asked. "It's true… I'm not lying… I got rid of Luna…" Mikan said. "Is that so?" Hotaru asked. Mikan nodded. "Then tell me, why aren't you leaping for joy? Why aren't you smiling? " Hotaru asked in a serious tone of voice. "…because…" Mikan started. "I'll be marrying someone else in exchange for my brother…" Mikan stated. "Huh? Who?" Nonoko asked curiously, all of them were confused. "I'll be marrying…" Mikan paused, took a deep breath and…

"Koko…"

"What? Koko? Why?" Anna asked. "His family is the 2nd richest company, and he's the heir…" Mikan explained.

"Why aren't you happy? Koko's a nice guy…" Sumire said, but somehow there was something different in her tone of voice.

"Wait, Sumire… Koko? Nice?" Mikan said. "Aren't you angry at him?" Mikan asked. "Uh… Yeah, sure I am...!" Sumire said as she looked away from the group.

"Wait, I think I'm sensing something here…" Mikan said, as she stared at Sumire conspicuously. Su,ire was blushing a bit but before Mikan could say the 3 words that Sumire hoped that she'll never say, Hotaru butted in. (Dan: Butthead… (gets hit by the BAKA gun) Itai… I was just kidding!)

"Mikan, don't change the subject. Why? Is there someone else?" Hotaru asked as her left brow rose, her purple eyes staring at Mikan questioningly. "Well…" Mikan said. "You can call it that… I guess" Mikan said, fiddling with her fingers."Spit it…" Nonoko said.

"Well, it happened just awhile ago… The time Natsume and I were outside the room…" Mikan said. "He… confessed he's feelings toward me…" Mikan said blushing like crazy. As much as possible, she was trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone. She was too embarrassed with the situation.

"So that's what happened…" Anna said. "So does that mean you like him as well, Mikan?" Nonoko asked. "Well…" Mikan murmured as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I guess you can say that…" says the blushing and embarrassed Mikan.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We still have to practice for the competition, you know. And we only got 3 weeks or less…" Sumire said.

"We have to fix this first, let's see… Mikan likes Natsume and Natsume likes Mikan. The problem is… Mikan's going to be married to Koko whom Sumire likes… Don't tell me Natsume going to be engaged with Sumire… Just kidding!" Nonoko said.

"Why don't you just tell Natsume how you feel? Maybe you can talk to your parents about the engagement since Natsume's company IS the heir to the BIGGEST and RICHEST company here in Japan." Hotaru said emphasizing the words 'biggest and richest'.

"Well, that would work but what about Koko's parents?" Mikan asked.

"Just leave it to me…" Hotaru said.

While…

"Natsume…" Natsume's father called. "What?" Natsume replied a bit cocky. "Your mom and I, we have to talk with you…" his father said. Natsume stood up and sat down on the couch in front of his parents. Natsume had his usual poker face on.

"What is it?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"You are engaged…" Natsume's father said. "What?! Are you kidding me?!" Natsume snapped. He didn't expect this at all.

"No…" His mom said. "You're engaged to…"

"…Luna Koizumi…"

"What?!" Natsume stood up forcefully. He can't believe he's engaged to the slut who killed Mikan's grandmother!

"Please son, think about it…" his mother said.

"Never will I marry a person like her!" Natsume shouted and ran to his room and slammed the room he took his jacket and took the car keys and went directly to Ruka's place. He pressed the doorbell impatiently. As soon as Ruka opened the door, Natsume pulled him upstairs without a single word while Ruka struggled and tried to get Natsume to let go of him.

"Wait, Natsume!" Ruka said as he got out of Natsume's tight grasp. "What just happened? You're acting strange," Ruka said. "It's about Mikan…" natsume said. "…and my engagement…"

"…to the person who killed her grandmother…" Natsume said as his fist curled into a ball, ready to punch anything or anyone… (T: Look out, Ruka… He's going nuts…)

"What?!" Ruka shouted out loud.

"Tell me what happened!" Ruka said a bit frustrated and angry himself.

Natsume explained everything, bit by bit, detail by detail, and that includes his confession to Mikan.

"But, why Koizumi?.. Of all the people in this whole damnation, why her?" Ruka asked just as natsume finished explaining the situation. "Why can't you just marry Mikan instead of that slut?" Ruka asked. "Maybe coz' I'm the heir…" Natsume said. "Let's just tell your parents to just let you marry Mikan instead of the slut," Ruka said.

"She… never really said that she liked me back, Ruka… she ran away remember?" Natsume said as he ran his fingers through his raven black hair. "And besides… the slut's company is richer than the Sakura's company…" Natsume said in a somewhat matter-of-factly tone.

Natsume sighed. "I guess that's the only way… but then again why don't you just tell your parents you're not ready for any relationships yet, let them cancel it… Right now, we still have to help mikan and her band, win that Battle of the Talents," Ruka said. "Sure, if she isn't feeling too awkward talking to me…" Natsume said.

"Don't worry. I'll help you with it!" Ruka said.

Back to Mikan…

"When will we talk to my parents about this?" mikan asked.

"Now…" Hotaru said. "What?!" Mikan said a bit surprised. "Sooner is better, Mikan. Don't wait until you get married, we still have to practice for the Battle of the Talents…" Hotaru said monotonously.

"Alright…" Mikan said, taking a deep breath. She headed down to the living room where her parents were talking. "Mom… dad… I have something to tell you…" Mikan started.

"Can I marry someone else…?" Mikan asked. "Huh?" her parents looked at her questioningly.

"I have someone else…" mikan said. "And he's the heir to the richest company in Japan…" mikan said,as she blushed a bit.

"Do you mean Natsume Hyuuga?" Yuka asked. Mikan gave out a small, bashful nod. "But he's engaged already, Mikan" Narumi said. "What?" Mikan asked, everyone's eyes widened as they heard this, except for Mikan's parents. "But to whom?" Sumire asked as she butted in the conversation. (Sumire: hey, I wasn't butting in)

"…to Luna Koizumi…" Narumi said as he shot a sympathetic look to his daughter.

Mikan's bangs covered her eyes, tears welling up in her hazel orbs. She ran out the house as fast as she could, she wanted to be alone. Her friends followed her, running after her. Mikan ran faster trying to get away from everyone.

It started raining and mikan stopped. She was finally alone. She looked around her, she was in front of a huge house. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees, as the tears she held back slid down her pale face. "Why?!" Mikan shouted to herself. "How can I be so stupid?" Mikan said to no one but herself. "I'm such an idiot!" Mikan said.

"Why did I have to fall for him…?" Mikan asked herself. "If I didn't then I wouldn't be hurt like this… I hate you, Natsume! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Mikan cried out loud. She is alone anyway so no need to hold back the tears and the anger.

"I can't believe this…" Mikan said as she smiled a bitter smile. "I'm pathetic…" she said disgust evident in her voice. "I hate myself…" Mikan said.

"I don't…" a somewhat very familiar voice said. Mikan looked up at the person who was holding an umbrella over her head. "Koko…" Mikan said in a soft and faint voice.

"Why are you crying?" Koko asked as he crouched down to look at the tear-stained face of Mikan. "Hey, what's the problem?" Koko asked again. Mikan just cried even harder. Koko hugged Mikan and said, "Don't worry, just cry…" Koko said comforting Mikan.

While…

""Hey, Ruka… I'm going outside for a walk okay…" Natsume said as he walked out the door. He was walking, thinking about Mikan and the engagement. Then it started raining. But he didn't care. He just continued walking. There were no people outside and he was already soaking wet. And as he was walking he saw something he'd never ever thought of seeing.

He saw Mikan hugging Koko and got the wrong idea. He was angry. His fists were curled into a ball. He wanted to go there and punch Koko on the face. But he didn't. He ran away.

Natsume stopped in front of a wall. He punched the wall several times as hard as he could, that his fist bled because of the strong impact. He sat down on the ground and rested his head on the wall. His fist was bleeding but he didn't mind the pain at all.

He didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was a blur to him.

"I'm so sorry, Koko…" Mikan said wiping away the tears from her face. "Don't worry about it! You're the one crying not me," Koko said smiling at Mikan. "Come on, let's go inside, if we don't we'll both be sick tomorrow!" Koko said as he grabbed the umbrella, which was ignored all this time, and they both headed inside the house, which happened to be the one behind Mikan.

"So this is your house…" Mikan stated, "Yeah!" Koko said in a cheery tone. "So where are your parents?" Mikan asked. "Oh, they went off on a date," Koko said. "I see…" Mikan replied.

"So when's the Battle of the Talents going to be held?" asked Koko. "In a month I guess…" Mikan said. "Hey Koko… what'll you do if you we're engaged with me?" Mikan asked. "I guess that's okay… but you know I like someone else…" Koko said.

"Oh, really? Who's the lucky girl?" Mikan asked curiously. "It's impossible for the two of us to be together though… I know that I'll be engaged to someone because I'm the heir of the company but her family doesn't have a company… " Koko said as he looked down at the ground.

"Who is she?" Mikan asked. "Actually you know her… you two are pretty close you know…" Koko said giving Mikan a clue. "Don't tell me it's … Sumire! It's Sumire, isn't it?" Mikan said smiling mischievously at Koko. Koko blushed.

"Well…" Koko said.

"You idiot! Sumire's family has a company! In fact, her company's the ninth richest company! Haha!" Mikan said. "Oh…" Koko said feeling a bit idiotic.

"But I have bad news for you… I'm so sorry…" Mikan said to Koko. "Why?" Koko asked a bit anxious. "I'm sorry… I really am… But, unfortunately, I'm engaged… with you…" Mikan said. Koko's eyes widened with surprise.

He didn't expect this at all. His parents haven't told him about it yet…

Koko's face was hidden behind his bangs and his cheerful aura changed into a gloomy one. Mikan stood up and put her hand on Koko's shoulder. "I'm sorry… I also had someone else in mind…" Mikan said.

"Is that the reason you were crying…?" Koko asked. "That's not really the main reason but it's one of them…" Mikan said as she smiled a bitter smile.

"Who's that someone else then?" Koko asked. Mikan chuckled. "Actually, he's a close friend of yours!" Mikan said. "Hmm…" Koko thought of the possible people. "Actually, you don't have to think about so many persons, he's been hanging out with us for some time now! And you can say he's a bit arrogant, self-cen--" Mikan was cut off by Koko himself. "Natsume! It's him isn't it?" Koko said.

"Obviously, yes, ironic, don't you think?" Mikan said smiling. Then an awkward silence surrounded the two. Until, Koko spoke.

"Tell me… why were you crying…?" Koko asked breaking the ice. "Natsume…" Mikan started.

"He's engaged to Koizumi…" Mikan said as she bit her lip. She felt like she was stabbed at the back. It really hurts to know that the person you want to be with forever is about to be married to the person who you loathe the most.

Mikan felt a slight sting at the back of her eyes as tears started welling up in her hazel brown orbs once again. "Natsume's engaged with who?!" Koko blurted out with surprise. "…with Koizumi…" Mikan spat out with disgust.

"But that's impossible! Why don't you just tell Natsume how you feel, and maybe he'll help you fix this with his parents?" Koko suggested. "I don't know, Koko…" Mikan said. "Just try…" Koko said as he put his hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"Okay then… But will you help me?" Mikan asked. "Of course," Koko stated. "Thanks, Koko…" Mikan said.

Natsume opened the door and walked into the house, soaking wet. His parents saw him and ran to him and so did Ruka. "What happened?" his mom asked anxiously. "Mom, I changed my mind, I accept the engagement…" Natsume stated in a bored and nonchalantly tone, his eyes were covered by his bangs and he was soaking wet like I've said before.

"WHAT?!" Ruka blurted out with a glint of anger and curiosity in his eyes. "Ruka…" Natsume called out. "It's fine… it's my decision…" Natsume said, looking at his best friend with cold emotionless eyes.

Ruka stared at him with a questioning look. Natsume headed to his room nonchalantly. His eyes uncaring, emotionless, and somewhat…

…sad and angry…

Ruka followed his best friend upstairs and knocked on his door. "Hey, Natsume!" Ruka called out as he knocked on the locked door. There was no response from the crimson eyed lad inside. "Natsume! Natsume!" Ruka called out again and again, starting to bang on the door. But there was still no reply from Natsume. "Natsume!" Ruka called out once again still banging on the door. "Natsume! I know that you don't want to marry Koizumi!" Ruka said as he stopped banging on the locked door. "I just want to know why you accepted the offer…" Ruka said.

"Natsume, I'm your best friend…" Ruka stated. "But if you can't even tell me your problems…" Ruka paused for a short while.

"Then I guess I'm not your best friend anymore…" Ruka said as he backed away from the door and walked away, leaving Natsume at the other side of the door, thinking about how worse things could get.

"Hey, Koko, after we solve this problem, I'll try hooking you up with Sumire," Mikan said. "What?!" Koko blurted out in surprise. "Don't worry, it'll be okay!" Mikan assured him as she flashed him a wide smile and a peace sign. Koko sweat dropped at the scene.

"Anyway, would you mind helping me practice for just one song? I need a guy to sing the boy's part. It was supposed to be practiced by Natsume and me for the Battle of the Talents Audition that'll be held in 3 weeks after today I guess…" Mikan said.

"I hope everything turns out okay, I just can't seem to find a way out of this problem, that is, until you came," Mikan stated. "Thanks, Koko!" Mikan said smiling widely at Koko.

"You're welcome! Anyways, what's the song?" Koko asked. "Well, it's Realize, you know that song?" Mikan said. "Yeah, I do, one of my favorites!" Koko said giving Mikan a thumbs up.

"Oh, hey, do you have a guitar or something?" Mikan asked. "Yeah, I do, wait here, I'll get it," Koko said as he quickly went to his room and grabbed the guitar. He went straight back to where Mikan was and gave her the guitar. "Thanks," Mikan said.

"Okay then let's start!" Mikan gave out the signal as she started strumming the guitar.

(Mikan-normal, **Koko-bold, **Both-underlined)

Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is, crashing down on in.  
**Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side,**  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,  
**No it's never gonna be that simple**  
**No I can't spell it out for you**  
  
If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.  
  
Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
**Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by… Didn't I tell you**

But I can't spell it out for you,  
**no its never gonna be that simple  
**no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

**It's not always the same,  
**No it's never the same,  
If you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way,  
**If you would meet me half way.  
**It could be the same for you.  
  
If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder,  
Just realized what I just realized

OoOoOOo

missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now

As soon as the song ended Mikan smiled at Koko, "You're good, Koko!" Mikan said. "Well, thanks, I guess, you know you're the first person to tell me that," Koko said. "Maybe coz' I'm the first person who's ever heard you sing like that, now isn't that true, Koko?" Mikan said crossing her arms in front of her chest with one eyebrow raised, and partnered with a grin.

Koko scratched his head sheepishly, "I guess you could say that… Hehe…" Koko laughed. "Hey, I got an idea!" Mikan said. She looked around for some pen and paper. And saw a notebook on the table, she grabbed it and ripped one page from it and grabbed the pen on the side table.

Mikan jotted some notes on the paper. Koko took a peek and saw some formation drawings and a note saying:

_Everyone will sing and dance, no instruments! It will be a group presentation, and for some added fun let's add some dance to the first performance and on the last one as well, that's for the finale!_

_Songs: Undecided…_

"Do you understand it, Koko?" Mikan asked. "A bit… I guess…" Koko said. Mikan let out a slight chuckle, "You'll soon see what it all means when we get to practice! But… that is if we even get to go to the auditions… Everything's a mess and the auditions are in 3 weeks…" Mikan said. She sighed. 'What do we do now…? Koizumi's going to rub it in our face if they win, that's for sure…' Mikan sighed again.

"Why is it that you always sigh?" Koko asked with a confused look on his face. "Well, I just thought about something… That's all…" Mikan said.

"That's it! We're going to get all of these fixed or so help me!" Mikan said out loud, stomping her foot on the ground below. Koko was surprised a bit and slightly scared, "Ok, calm down Mikan," Koko saidfd tapping Mikan's shoulders trying to calm her down from too much enthusiasm that was already scaring him.

Mikan and Koko started calling Hotaru, Sumire, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Ruka, and Natsume.

They were told to go to Koko's house because there will be a meeting. Everyone came, and surprising as it seems, Natsume was there as well, he was the last to come. While the meeting was about to start, the doorbell rang. Koko opened the door and saw Natsume. When Mikan and Natsume saw each other, Mikan flashed Natsume a small bitter smile while Natsume just ignored her. Mikan's slight smile became a frown.

They were all inside Koko's huge, spacious room. Then Mikan started talking. "Guys, the auditions for the Battle of the Talents are coming, do guys still want to join?" Mikan asked. "Yeah, of course we do, Mikan," Nonoko and Anna said, synchronized. "I don't think we should join," Natsume retorted in a bored and monotonous tone.

Mikan bit her lip. "Hyuuga…" Mikan called. Natsume turned his crimson orbs unto the brunette, "Come with me, we have to talk," Mikan said as she stood up and shot a follow-me kind of look. Natsume rolled his eyes and stood up to follow Mikan. Both of them went out the room, Mikan shut the door behind her and the room was wrapped in silence, awkward silence.

"What is it?" Natsume asked. "Natsume, tell me the truth…" Mikan said staring intently at Natsume. "Do you really think we shouldn't perform in the Battle of the Talents? And don't even try lying to me, coz' I would know…" Mikan said. Natsume didn't answer, he just kept silent. "I know you want to perform in the battle of the Talents as well, so please just cooperate, please, I'm begging you, just for once…?" Mikan said-Wait! Scratch that!- Mikan practically begged him.

Natsume just stared at the brunette. "That's all I ask of you, Natsume… I hope you could do that…" Mikan said as she turned her back around and entered the room once again and smiled at the others. Natsume just followed behind still with his usual poker face. Mikan sat together with the other members of the Crimson Demons.

"I was planning for all of us to sing, I'm sure everyone here has a good voice, I've heard Koko sing and the previous Crimson Amber members sing and they're really good, I'm quite sure that Natsume and Ruka's good in singing, if it isn't TOO obvious," Mikan said matter-of-factly. Mikan looked at Kitsuneme. "The only person I haven't heard singing is Kitsuneme… So would you mind singing something for us, Kitsuneme?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt… What song?" Kitsuneme said. "You decide on what song you'll sing," Mikan said. "Ok then, I guess I wouldn't mind singing in front of you guys," Kitsuneme said.

"Thanks Kitsuneme!" Mikan said smiling at the look-alike of Koko. Kitsuneme grabbed the guitar and started strumming it, he already thought of a song to sing.

(Sweet Caroline-glee)

Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along

Hence, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

Kitsuneme sang like never before. Everyone was surprised with his unexpected voice, even Koko! And Natsume was surprised as well, though he didn't show it. "Wow, Kitsuneme! I never expected your voice would be that great!" Mikan said flattering Kitsuneme. Kitsuneme blushed a bit scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Man! That was unexpected! I've never heard you sing like that before, and I'm your best friend! You're awesome, bro!" Koko said high-fiving his best buddy/ look-alike, Kitsuneme.

"Thanks," Kitsuneme said, flattered.

"Okay then, we'll audition with a group song!" Mikan said. "Huh?" Everyone uttered out stupidly, except for Hotaru and Natsume of course. Then Mikan noticed something, everyone wasn't looking energized or happy. So she decided to energize them a bit.

"Why don't we try singing "Must be the money", maybe it'll help us practice," Mikan requested.

Everyone nodded and Mikan took the guitar "Hey, Koko, do you think you can play the bongos for me?" Mikan asked. Koko nodded and took the bongos and readied himself.

Mikan started strumming the guitar and Koko started tapping the bongos. But no one sang. So Mikan gave Koko a let's-start-the-song look. And Koko got the message quickly. And they both started singing.

[Must be the money by Nelly (idea from Glee)]

Where they at where they at  
where they at where they at

(Mikan and Koko started and Nonoko started singing and clapping as well and so did Anna, Sumire and Yuu.)

Where they at where they at  
where they at! Come on now!

(Ruka and Kitsuneme followed what Nonoko did and soon they were all enjoying themselves.)

If you wanna go and take a ride with me  
we're 3-wheelin in the 4 with the gold D's  
oh why do I live this way  
(hey) (must be the money)

in the club on the late night feelin' right  
lookin' tryin' to spot somethin' real nice  
looking for a lil' shorty I noticed  
so that I can take home (I can take home)  
she can be 18 18 with an attitude  
or 19 kinda snotty actin' real rude  
but as long as you a thicky thicky thick  
girl you know that it's on (you know that it's on)  
I peep somethin' comin' towards me on the dance floor  
sexy and real slow (hey)  
sayin' she was peepin' and I dig the last video  
so when Nelly can we go?  
how could I tell her no  
her measurements was 36 25 34  
I like the way you brush your hair  
and I like those stylish clothes you wear  
I like the way the light hit the ice and glare  
and I can see you boo from way over there

(End of song) (I cut it just like in Glee)

After the song, Mikan was glad to see that everyone was energized and smiling again. Mikan smiled at the sight. Everyone was back to normal, except for one person…

Natsume…

"Okay then, our audition performance would be something like that, you ready for it?" Mikan asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and Koko gave her a thumbs-up, except for the two emotionless people, Hotaru and Natsume. "So, who's got any song suggestions?" Mikan asked.

"Well, what about 'Taking Chances' or 'Don't stop believing'?" Anna suggested. "Hmm… Nice picks Anna!" Mikan said. "What about 'Lean on me' or 'Proud Mary'?" Nonoko suggested. "Hmm… Interesting…" Mikan said. "What about you Hotaru?" Mikan said looking at Hotaru. "Hate on me…" Hotaru said. "Hmm… That could be a good pick, I guess…" mikan said.

"Well, what do you guys think would be the best pick?" Mikan asked the boys.

"Lean on me is a nice song" Ruka said, Koko agreed and so did Yuu and Kitsuneme. "So it's Lean on me then!" Mikan said. "Let's start practicing tonight, is that okay with you guys?" Mikan said.

"Ok then, let's start!" Mikan said. "Oh and no instruments, everyone will sing on stage," Mikan reminded them a few groaned.

"But who'll be playing the music at the piano?" Sumire asked. "There will be background music already when we perform on stage but for now Hotaru will be playing the piano for us, right Hotaru?" Mikan said. Hotaru silently took her place behind the piano.

Mikan borrowed Koko's laptop and searched for the lyrics. And as soon as the lyrics were found, Mikan and the others started practicing. It was a tiring night for all of them, especially foor Mikan, Natsume, and Koko. They were thinking about was happening, the engagements and etcetera. It was all so nerve-wrecking.

Mikan went home just like the others did after practice. Mikan sighed and looked up to night sky. "Kami-sama, please help me… I don't know what to do anymore…" Mikan said.

Mikan's P.O.V

So here I am, walking at the side of the street alone with my thoughts… I sighed…

I'm happy that Natsume did cooperate in the practice today but it seems he's somewhat angry at me… But why is that? I didn't do anything to him…

Now what do I do? Natsume's going to marry Luna and Koko and I are going to be married… Oh come on! Can things get any worse?!

'Actually it can…' a voice inside my head called out.

Who are you?

'I'm your conscience,'

Oh great! So your work is to prove that I am crazy!

'Idiot…'

Now my own conscience is calling me idiot! Great! Just great!

'I'm serious!'

Okay, what is it, _conscience_?

'You love Natsume right? Then if that's so you have to make a way to get your happy ending with him, don't just stand around whining, moron, that won't do anything'

But what do I do to get that happy ending?

'You have to figure that out yourself'

I sighed. I can't believe I was talking to myself. And I can't believe my conscience is smarter than me!

"But my conscience is right… I have to face this problem. I can't just stand around and whine about it… I have to make that happy ending possible…" I said to myself. "And besides… What choice do I have?" I said.

Tanya: Whoo! Hope that was long enough for you guys! I'm sorry for the late update, the very, very late update! The computer was broken for 2 weeks and I had to study for the exams as well so I'm very sorry! I know how much you guys hate authors who update so late, so I'm really sorry! I hope you still review despite the very,very,very late update…

Mikan: Wow, Tanya-chan! That's a long speech!

Natsume: She probably wrote that down, maybe it came from someone else she just copied that speech…

Tanya: Shut up, you pyromaniac! Hmph!

Natsume: Whatever

Mikan: That's not very nice Nastume!

Natsume: Who cares about being nice? Definitely not me,

Mikan: Really? Then why can't you just kill me then?

Natsume: I'm not the author here…

Mikan: So you're saying that if you were the author of the story, you'll make me die by your own hands? I hate you Natsume! (Runs to Hotaru who was somewhere around I guess…)

Hotaru: (pops out of nowhere with the Baka bazooka 2.0) Okay, who made the idiot cry? Didn't I tell you guys that I'm the only one allowed to make the idiot cry?

Natsume: (feeling guilty)(walks out of the room as quickly as he can)

Hotaru:(followed Natsume)

Tanya: How's the STRICT diet going, guys?

Xyle: After those long months, we only made him lost 20 pounds out of 190!

Danny: I'm actually getting frustrated coz' of Jigo's belt bags around his belly…

Dan: And by belt bags you mean FLABS?

Danny: Yup, that's what I mean…

Jigo: You guys are evil! Waaaaaaaa! (Cries childishly)

Tanya: Shut up, gay lord!

(Jigo shuts up and goes back to the giant hamster wheel to exercise or whatever you call that thing…)

(Everybody else just sweat dropped)

Lorenzo: Where on earth am I?!

Tanya: Where did you come from Ninong?

Lorenzo: I have no idea! Anyways what do I have to do to get out of this place filled with idiots?

Tanya: Just say Please REVIEW after the whole story and the etcetera parts with the idiots in here

Lorenzo: Oh, okay then, sounds easy…

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! :D

Thanks to crimson-eyed-girl, and my friend edelweiss!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine… There! I didn't forget about it this time!

Chapter 25

It's been a long sleepless night for Mikan and Natsume. They were both thinking of each other. Mikan knew she had to do something, but she needs to think about the auditions first, it was going to be in a week if she can remember clearly.

"I should stop worrying too much…" Mikan said as she moved into a sitting position from her previous lying position. "I mean it's not like Natsume would accept the marriage with Koizumi… Right?" Mikan said out loud.

'Right…?' She thought getting a bit anxious, seems like her faith in Natsume's fading…

It was 3 in the morning and she's still can't figure out a way to stop thinking about the things that were happening so she can just get some darn sleep. So she decided to sing herself into sleep, she took her guitar (acoustic), and thought of a good song to sing.

She figured out that any song will do. So she decided to sing something she used to love singing when she was still 12 years old.

(Taking Chances-glee cast)

Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

Mikan sighs and puts her guitar down on the floor. She was thinking of how much more time they still had to practice for the auditions and then after that she wasn't sure how many days they had to practice for the Battle of the Talents competition.

So Mikan opened her laptop immediately and searched for some info on the Battle of the Talents. As soon as Mikan finds the correct website, she clicks it open and reads the info displayed before her eyes. It looked something like this:

_~Battle of the Talents auditions~_

_When: July 1_

_Where: Central Mall, Cinema 9_

_What time: 5 PM_

_The information on the battle of the talents competition will be given after the auditions to the ones who qualified._

_Only the top 6 that made it through the auditions get to participate in the competition itself._

_Good Luck and Do Your Very Best!_

When Mikan read this, she figured out that they had less than 2 weeks to practice for the auditions. Mikan counted how many days and ended up with just 9 days left to practice. And when only the best 6 could qualify then that means they really have to impress the judges big time!

So she searched for ideas in the web, and after an hour of searching, clicking here and there, she finally found a great idea!

They were gonna perform a mash-up song instead. She searched for some good songs to be mashed up together with each other and then an idea for the finale made its way to her mind. An imaginary light bulb appeared above her head as a smile made its way across her face, a wide smile. She can picture it now, the way they would perform on stage.

Mikan grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, she wrote down all the songs she thought would help them win the darn competition if they qualified and got through the auditions.

Even though Mikan knew that getting her hopes up would mean giving destiny a chance to crush her heart, she still didn't thought of losing faith in her friends' abilities. She knew that they had a good chance of getting through the audition.

But then Mikan's smile turned upside down when she remembered that Natsume was angry at her. She didn't know why but she needed to know the reason.

Why was Natsume acting so… strange…?

And there are more problems like figuring a way to get through the top 6 in the auditions.

With the other contestants that will be auditioning, it's hard to predict if they could get through the auditions. I mean, with millions of talented people that would be auditioning, it'll be HARD to get through the auditions!

Mikan sighed. She continued her search for songs that will help in the audition. She saw some nice songs they can use, and one by one she picked them. And then after that long search, Mikan finally got everything she needed. It was a plan that will immediately get them through the auditions.

As soon as the sun came up once again, Mikan contacted her band members. And it wasn't very long before they all came.

Mikan explained the sudden change of plans. "Guys, only 6 will be accepted, we have to get in, and it'll be hard because a lot of people have great talents, so are you guys in?" Mikan asked. They looked at each other and then to Mikan, and Anna said, "Sure!"… Everyone stood up. "So what's our music going to be? It's a group performance right? And since we won't be using lean on me, what'll we use?" asked a curious Kitsuneme.

"Well, I searched for some ideas from the Internet and stumbled upon a list of facts about old people, just like our judges, they love old songs…" Mikan explained. "Well, what's the connection?" Koko asked. "Moron! That means the judges prefer old songs that they're more familiar with!" Sumire said as she hit Koko on the head with her bawled fist. "Yow!" Koko winced as a huge lump grew on his head.

"So we'll be using… old songs?" Nonoko said, with a not-so-pleasant look plastered on her face. "Yeah, we are…" Mikan stated. "Well, I found some great songs but for our audition we aren't going to use the best songs I've found, though the song that we'll use isn't as good as the ones I've chosen but it's good enough to get us through I guess," Mikan explained. "So what's the song then?" Ruka asked. Mikan gave them some copies of the lyrics of the song they'll be singing and what songs they'll be using for the competition itself. The papers Mikan distributed contained the songs that they'll be singing for the competition and how'll they perform it.

"It's __________, it's a Japanese song. Do you guys know that song?" Mikan asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Oh, then I guess I have to let you listen to it then…" Mikan said as she opened her laptop and opened a file in her computer and the song started playing. As soon as the song ended, everyone turned their heads back to Mikan. "So?" Mikan asked. "It was a nice song, but isn't it that the song was sung by a girl?" Nonoko said. "Yeah," Mikan answered. "Well, how will the guys participate?" Nonoko asked. (Tanya: Sorry guys, I can't tell you the song yet.)

"Easy, they sing as well!" Mikan stated. "What?!" Kitsuneme said. "But it's a girl's song!" Koko said. "And what's wrong with that? You can sing it in your voice without copying the girl's voice you know." Mikan said. "Fine," Kitsuneme and Koko said in unison. Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"Okay then! Let's start practicing!" Mikan said. Everyone practiced hard they had to memorize it as well. Hotaru downloaded the background music into a CD while the others memorize and practice the song. Everything was going the way it was supposed to. It made Mikan forget all about her problems and worries. Wait-- Let me rephrase that! It could've made Mikan forget all about her problems and worries. But it didn't. It just bothered her so much that Natsume was marrying Luna, the B with an itch!

Mikan looked at Natsume, who was looking at the copy of the song quietly. Mikan wanted to sit beside him and talk to him but she knew that he'll just ignore her. So she guessed that it would be best if she didn't talk to him, at least not yet… Mikan sat down at the corner of the room, sat down and sighed. She read the lyrics of the song, slowly reading and rereading the lines of the song. Mikan memorized the song quickly. As soon as she was finished with memorizing, she turned her attention on Hotaru who was finished with her own job and was eating some crab roe.

'Where did Hotaru get the crabs?' Mikan thought in her head and just shrugged it off. She headed to her best friend and sat beside her. "Hey, Hotaru, do you think Natsume's mad at me?" Mikan asked. Hotaru shrugged and proceeded to eating her crabs. "I feel like he's angry at me… But why? What did I do?" Mikan said. "Maybe you should ask the idiot…" Hotaru suggested. "I guess but knowing Natsume he'll just shrug it off and walk away without answering…" Mikan said lowering her gaze to the floor. "Maybe… but at least you tried… You'll never know until you actually do it, baka…" Hotaru said. "Thanks Hotaru," Mikan smiled at her emotionless and poker faced best friend.

Taking her best friend's advice, Mikan neared herself to Natsume, taking small, shy steps. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could already hear her own heart beat getting faster with every step she takes toward Natsume. Mikan slowly seated herself beside the raven haired lad. Natsume looked at Mikan with bored crimson eyes. "What do you want, baka?" Natsume asked rather impolite. Mikan bit her lip, took a deep breath then said, "I just wanted to ask you a question…are you mad about something, Natsume?" she didn't look at him because she knew that it wouldn't help if she made eye-to-eye contact with him.

"Why do you suddenly care, little girl?" Natsume said, glaring at Mikan. Mikan didn't see Natsume's cold glare but she felt a shiver crept up her spine. "I was just curious…" Mikan said. "…and worried…" she added, a bit embarrassed to admit. Natsume's brow rose, his face was plastered with a look of confusion. "Why are you worried anyway, little girl?" Natsume asked, his emotionless poker face still hasn't gone away. "…"

"It's because I'm your friend…" Mikan said, partially lying. She was worried because she loved him. But she was too afraid to tell him, not because he might turn her down, no, that's not the reason because he already said he loved her, so it wasn't the matter that Mikan's worried about. It's because he was engaged. And she knew that he was mad at her for some unknown reason. "Who said I was your friend? And besides, I'm just joining you guys for the money that's all." Natsume replied. Mikan was baffled by what he said. But she got over it, she expected something like that. But nevertheless she was offended and hurt. Mikan smiled bitterly, her eyes filled with sadness and pain.

She wanted to cry there and then but she couldn't. She couldn't let her friends and especially Natsume see how vulnerable she was and how much she was offended. She didn't want them to know. "I see then. Well, I guess I should be going now." Mikan said in low voice but loud enough for Natsume to hear. Mikan stood up. "You're an idiot, Hyuuga…" Mikan whispered so that no one could hear it, not even Natsume. She walked out the door and shut it quietly so that no one would notice her leave. Only Natsume and Hotaru knew she left.

Natsume stood up and left the room as well. Only Hotaru knew that the two were gone. Everyone else was too busy to notice.

Mikan headed to the Girl's restroom. She shut the door and slid herself down to the floor. She hugged her knees and rested her head on her arms. "You are an idiot, Hyuuga…" Mikan said out loud not caring if anyone outside heard her. And just then, Natsume happened to pass by. Upon hearing his name, he stopped in front of the door. He knew it was Mikan. "You don't care about anyone's feelings but yours!" Mikan shouted. No one was inside the restroom anyway. "All this time, I thought he was helping us because he was our friend. It turned out that he was just in for the money." Mikan said, tears rolling down her face. Natsume bit his lip. "I guess that confession was fake too…" Mikan said. "And just when I thought I was falling for him…" Mikan said.

Natsume's eyes widened. "I'm stupid… I knew it… Love IS a lie…" Mikan said. "I guess I'll just have to accept the engagement and marry Koko. I'll have to apologize to him. Unless, if there's another way out of marrying Koko and just marrying someone else… As long as it isn't Hyuuga…" Mikan said to no one but herself. Natsume's heart sank. He hurt her that much. "I'm done with this kind of things… After the competition, I'd have to tell mom and dad that I won't be marrying Koko and that they should find someone else. I guess I don't have to worry about Hyuuga since he's already engaged to the hag, it's impossible for us to be engaged so that shouldn't be a problem… I'll marry then live a peaceful life after that… That's a great ending…" Mikan said.

Natsume couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave before he hears anything else. He headed back to the room where the others were and sat at the corner of the room, isolating himself from the others. 'I can't believe I've said those things to her…'Natsume thought. And then he remembered the things Mikan said.

'_You're an idiot,Hyuuga'_

'_You don't care about anyone's feelings but yours!'_

Natsume's P.O.V

She's right… I am an idiot… I don't care about anyone else's feeling but mine… It's true… As much as I hate to admit it, what she said was true…

'_I guess that confession was fake too…'_

It's true that I'm an idiot and that I'm insensitive but the confession was real… It wasn't fake… I really do love you, Mikan…

'_And just when I thought I was falling for him…'_

'…_falling for him…'_

'…_falling for him…'_

She was falling for me too… I was just stupid not to realize that…

I'm so sorry, Mikan… I let my anger take over me…

I'm sorry… I hurt you…

I'm sorry that I was such a jerk…

Tanya: Okay! There! Done! Hope that's enough! I was really busy with all the activities that I've been doing, so I'm so sorry for the late update. And I also had some kind of mental block so it made it harder for me to update on the story.

Xyle: EVERYBODY MAMBO!!! (pulls Tanya and dances with her)

Tanya: What happened? Why do we have to mambo?

Danny: We just made Jigo lose 60 more pounds!

Tanya: HOLY COW! That's a large number of pounds to lose in just a few weeks.

Xyle: That's why we're doing the mambo!!

Jigo: Can I rest?

Tanya/Xyle/Danny: NO!!!

Jigo: (goes back to the oversized hamster wheel and exercises…again…)

Tanya: How'd you guys do it?

Xyle: Easy. We just had to get Hotaru and make her threaten jigo then KAPEESH! Jigo lost 60 pounds in a few weeks.

Tanya: Then that means he only has 30 more, or even less than that, to lose! IT'S A MIRACLE!!

Dan: Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to help Usagi dominate the world! Now who wants some butter cookies?

Lorenzo: Ooh! Me! Me! I love butter cookies!

(Lorenzo goes with Dan and usagi)

Dan: Has anybody seen Ruka?

Ruka: What is it?

Dan: Usagi's looking for you.

Ruka: Oh, what for?

Dan: He's planning to let you help him dominate the Earth and soon the universe. He said he doesn't have money. Maybe you can get some from your techno-addict girlfriend, Hotaru.

Ruka: She-she's not my girlfriend! (blushing!)

Everyone: Suuuuuure…… Whatever you say…

Ruka: She's not my girlfriend! (Hotaru enters the room) Hey, Hotaru, tell them you're not my girl friend!

Hotaru: You're right guys, we ARE together now. (Walks up to Ruka and pulls him toward her locking their lips together)

Jigo: (wolf whistles)

Danny/Tanya/Xyle: (mouth wide open and gaping at Hotaru and Ruka) Whoa…

Mikan: Aww… How nice!

Natsume: … (Stares at Mikan)

Ruka: (Eyes wide and blushing like crazy) Ho-Hotaru, w-why did y-you--?!

(Hotaru walks out of the room again…)

Tanya: Review Guys! A lot of people from the Author's chit chat thingy has been missing lately…

REVIEW!


	26. No Matter What

Chapter 26: No Matter What

Natsume went inside the room where in his other friends were practicing. He sat at the corner of the room and rested his head on the palm of his hands. And after a few seconds, he heard the door open and he was sure it was Mikan who entered and this made him look up.

And he saw Mikan walk in and went towards her best friend, Hotaru. And what surprised Natsume was… she was smiling…

Natsume saw that Mikan was faking it. She looked like that nothing happened at all. Like she wasn't hurt and it only took one single smile to hide all that pain inside. Just one smile…

The irony of it all…

A smile that shows how happy you are inside is now the most painful way to lie.

"Can you teach the steps, Hotaru?" Mikan asked. "No…" Hotaru said monotonously. "Please?" Mikan said. "No," Hotaru said without any hesitation. "Aww… that's too bad… And I was planning on winning the competition but how will we win now if we can't even go through the auditions without the steps…" Mikan said with a pout. "Fine, but if we win you owe me money," Hotaru said in her usual tone.

Mikan smiled. She's still got that persuading skill of hers.

Mikan walked towards Natsume. "Hey," Mikan called. "N-Natsume," she called, hesitating. Mikan turned around with her back facing Natsume. "We have to practice, come on cooperate a bit will you," Mikan said. Natsume just stared at her back. He saw that her hands were clenched into a fist. She was mad at him.

Mikan walked away, heading towards Hotaru and the others who were already practicing some steps. Natsume stood up and followed Mikan towards the group and cooperated for now.

-After the practice

"Bye, Mikan!"

"Bye, guys!" Mikan waved at her friends and closed the door.

As Mikan turned around, she saw a raven-haired lad leaning on the wall. Mikan's eyebrows formed a V as it met in the middle of her forehead. "What do you want from me, Hyuuga?" Mikan said with a glare.

Natsume walked towards Mikan with his bangs covering his crimson red orb without saying anything. Mikan stood there glaring at him. Natsume kept walking and as soon as he was close to Mikan he pulled her in a tight hug. "Let go of me!" Mikan shouted, struggling to escape from Natsume's tight grasp but Natsume only tightened his hold on Mikan. "Let go of me, you jerk!" Mikan said as she continued with her attempt to escape.

"I'm sorry…"

Mikan stopped struggling when she heard the words Natsume just said.

"I'm sorry, Mi-kan…" Natsume said once again.

Mikan's bangs were now covering her hazel brown orbs. "Sorry…?" Mikan said. "That's all you can say? Sorry?" Mikan shouted at him, pounding on his chest. Natsume hugged Mikan tighter as she shouted on his chest and pounded on it. "I'm so sorry, Mikan. I was a jerk, I didn't mean to say those words, I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry," Natsume said.

"I hate you, Natsume! I hate you!" Mikan shouted as she kept struggling and pounding. "Mikan, let me explain. Please," Natsume said hugging her tighter. Mikan stopped her struggling and pushed Natsume away. "Fine. Explain," Mikan said.

"When I found out that I was engaged to Luna, I was furious and I went outside the house because I wanted to alone and when I was walking I…" Natsume said. "…I saw you hugging Koko and I…" Natsume muttered under his breath.

"You…" Mikan said, "… were jealous…?" Mikan said with an eyebrow raised. "I…" Natsume was cut off when he heard Mikan bursting with laughter. "I can't believe it! Haha! You were jealous! Haha!" Mikan said in between laughs.

Natsume instead of becoming angry and hitting Mikan on the head, he just smiled. "I'm sorry, Mikan," Natsume said.

Mikan looked at him and smiled. "It's okay. I guess you really love me that much eh?" Mikan said with a grin. Natsume's face became crimson red with embarrassment.

Mikan laughed, "I still can't believe the great Natsume Hyuuga would get jealous with a hug! Hahaha! This is really a big and huge misunderstanding, but it's all okay now, don't worry, no hard feelings anymore," Mikan said.

Natsume just stared at her. 'How could she be so understanding…But I guess that's one of the traits that I like about her…' Natsume thought. "This really is one weird situation, don't you think so?" Mikan said.

"Just a minute ago I was crying and shouting at you and now, I'm laughing at you! How weird!" Mikan said. "That's coz' you're weird, Polkadots" Natsume said back to normal mode.

"Hey! I thought you're calling me Mikan now!" Mikan said. "I didn't say that," Natsume said monotonously as he stood up and walked to the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Mikan asked. "Going back home," Natsume said. "Oh, bye!" Mikan said. Natsume neared the door and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door, but before he stepped out and made his way back to his house he stopped in his tracks and smirked muttering the words, "Ja ne, Mikan-chan," Mikan heard the words but wasn't sure if she heard it correctly.

Everything's finally going right. Yeah, now the only problem is Luna…

At Natsume's house… fine, mansion!

Natsume shut the door behind him and as he was about to go upstairs his hand was grabbed by another person's hand. He turned around only to himself staring at Luna, who had a sly smile on her face. "Natsume, dear, since we're going to be married-" Luna was cut off by Natsume. "I'm not marrying you, slut," Natsume said as she glared at her. "Your mom and dad said you will…" Luna said, furrowing her eyebrows and glaring at Natsume.

"I was going to tell them today, so back off," Natsume said withdrawing his hand from Luna's grasp in one swift movement that made her fall on down to the floor. Natsume made his way to the kitchen, postponing his trip to his bedroom. Luna was furious.

She stood up and hugged Natsume from the behind that caused him to stop in his tracks. "Get your filthy hands off me," Natsume said in a threatening voice. "No, I won't" Luna said hugging him tighter.

"I don't like you. You hurt Mikan, and you disgust me," Natsume said, getting Luna off him successfully. "I knew it, it is Mikan again. If that's the case then I guess I would have to do it the hard way," Luna said with a smirk.

Natsume turned around to face her, glaring daggers at the annoying pest before him. "What do you mean?" Natsume asked in a scary tone.

"Oh, nothing, I was just planning to kidnap Mikan and I don't know…" Luna said with a smirk, "…maybe get rid of her…?" Luna said, staring into Natsume's crimson orbs with a smirk on her face.

"Don't touch her," Natsume said venomously. "That is if…" Luna started, "…you still won't marry me," Luna said while Natsume just glared at her with one deadly glare. If only looks could kill, then Luna would be gone by now...too bad…

"Fine, I'll marry you just don't hurt Mikan," Natsume said, saying sorry to Mikan in his mind.

"That's better," Luna said with a victorious smirk on her face.

-While…..

"I'm having a bad feeling…" Mikan said to herself and nobody else. "I wonder why…" She said then just shrugged it off.

-At Hotaru's lab….

Hotaru's lab was huge and filled with different inventions and computers and other a mechanical technology and that includes spy cameras in each of her friend's house, even in the boys' houses. Hotaru's glance fell on a screen that featured Natsume's house. She watched everything that happened between Natsume and Luna. Natsume was being threatened by the slut. Hotaru was furious of Luna threatening Natsume and using Mikan to do it. "Luna…" Hotaru growled, wanting to punch the screen.

Hotaru recorded the scene and saved it in a CD. She's got an idea on how to make things right and get Luna out of their way.

But complicating things first sounded better to her. Just to add some excitement.

The Next Day…

Mikan yawned as the sun's light awoke her from her deep slumber, blinding her as she opened her eyes. She soon adjusted to the light and grabbed the towel, making her way to the bathroom.

After a few minutes…

Mikan was already finished preparing for another day in her new school, expecting everything to turn out so much better than it was before.

…Unaware that there's another problem, and a bigger one on that, coming her way.

In her classroom

"Good morning, my dears!" Narumi (a different Narumi not Mikan's dad…) said while twirling into the classroom greeting the class with a sing-song voice. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Today a new student has been enrolled to our school, Ms. Koizumi you may now come in," Narumi said, the members of the crimson demons were wide-eyed. "What?" Mikan shouted in a low voice. A girl with seductive eyes and a smug look and a smirk entered the room, Mikan snarled.

"Luna Koizumi, 16" Luna said, winking at the guys seductively.

"Oh please," Koko said, rolling his eyes. "SLUT…" Kitsuneme said.

Mikan was twitching with anger and gritting her teeth. Natsume was wide-eyed and looking quite anxious at the situation.

"Oh hey there little kitty," Luna screeched with her high pitched voice at Mikan as she slowly made her way to the pigtailed brunette. "Hey there, Luna. I see you're still your usual slutty self." Mikan said.

Luna smirked. "I see you're still desperate and insecure as you were before," she spat. "At least I'm not as bad as you," Mikan said.

Luna glared at her icily. "What are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be practicing with your mother…since you really need one?" Mikan said.

"For your information, I'm here to be with my fiancé so shoo, shoo!" Luna said gesturing Mikan to go away. "What?" Mikan had a questioning look on her face.

"Oh please! Don't act dumb, Mikan." Luna rolled her eyes.

But before she could say another word, Hotaru shot her with her Baka Gun.

"Hey, Missy, could you shut your mouth for just one second? None of us want to see you, smell you, and hear you at all. Can't you see we're trying our best to think you aren't here at all… So do us a favor and shut up," Hotaru said still monotonously.

Everyone was gaping…

Hotaru actually talked back to someone…

That never happened before…

Mikan thought that Natsume would break the engagement with Luna some way or another


	27. What Really Happened

Chapter 27: What really happened...

Disclaimer: I always forget to put a disclaimer in every chapter so here! I do not own Gakuen Alice Or the songs I use. :)

"You mean Luna's desperate to have Natsume for her own?" Kitsuneme asked. "No, that's not it..." Yuu answered. "Luna doesn't love Natsume, she loves his parents' money. Both her mother and her," Anna said, "They only want to rob the company of the Hyuugas..." Nonoko added. "Not only that... Their main purpose is to destroy Mikan completely one way or another..." Hotaru ended.

"Is that why Luna was arranged to marry Youichi before?" Koko asked. "Exactly the reason. The Koizumis weren't as evil as they were to Mikan before, in fact, Luna and Mikan used to be best friends. Until Mikan overheard a conversation of Mrs. Koizumi with her husband..." Anna replied.

"What did she hear?" Ruka asked.

"She heard that Mrs. Koizumi and her husband were planning to kill her grandmother while he was still in the country and steal all of his belongings. Mikan loved her grandmother more than anybody in the world. And she wanted to save him. Mikan tried telling her parents but she was so young that time that nobody believed her. The Koizumis felt threatened by her presence and decided to get rid of Mikan once and for all. The Koizumis, being close friends of the Sakuras, asked Mikan's parents if they could take Mikan with them in their little 'fieldtrip' but Mikan knew the true colors of the Koizumis so she declined but her parents find it disrespectful for her to do so, so Mikan was forced to go with the Koizumis on that trip..." Yuu answered.

"What happened?" Ruka asked again.

"That's when they tried to get rid of Mikan." Hotaru replied still wearing her emotionless poker face.

"But how did Mikan escape them?" Koko asked, beating Kitsuneme and Ruka.

"She didn't have to. The Koizumis had a terrible fight on the day of the trip with Mikan in the passenger's seat of the car watching them yell at each other. That's when the husband pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mrs. Koizumi, Mikan panicked, she took hold of the guy's arm and tried to grab the gun away from him but Mrs. Koizumi beat her to it and shot her own husband." This time Nonoko answered their question.

"But why did she let Mikan live that time? Didn't she want her dead?" Kitsuneme asked. "Yeah. Now that Mikan knows what she did to her husband wouldn't she want her dead more?" Ruka added. Koko just nodded in agreement.

"Koizumi figured that if she kill Mikan, she would have no excuse for killing her husband. She blamed Mikan for killing her husband and since Mikan was just 6 by that time, no one would believe her that Koizumi killed her husband. Luna never learned about the truth and she wouldn't believe Mikan either so she held a grudge on Mikan for 'killing' her dad. And Mrs. Koizumi is just waiting for the right time to use her daughter to completely and utterly kill Mikan like she did with her grandmother a few months after the death of her husband... Until now, Mikan doesn't have enough proof to prove that Mrs. Koizumi's guilty." Yuu answered.

"Wait. Does that mean when she marries Natsume the company will also be owned by the Koizumis?" Koko asked. "Yes. And I bet she's planning to kill Natsume in the future so that she and her daughter could have the whole Hyuuga corporation to themselves..." Hotaru said blankly. "What do we do?" Ruka asked, worried about his best friend's safety. "I have a plan..." Hotaru told them with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What is it?" All of them asked in perfect sync.

And the whispering and mumbling began...

-The End of this Chapter-

Tanya: I tried my best to do this in one day. I may not be able to update as soon as you think but I will finish this story! (fist held high)

Xyle: We get it, idiot.

Tanya: Oh, shut up, moron.

Danny: Hey, guys! How's Jigo's diet going, Xyle?

Xyle: I think he's ready to face the world. Our job here is done, Danny. Congratulations to us, my friend. (teary-eyed)

Danny: yes. Congratulations to us. (teary-eyed as well)

Hotaru: You used to this?

Tanya: Pretty much am...

Jigo: (enters room thinner than he used to be) Hey, guys! I'm so happy! I can finally eat as much as I want!

Xyle: Yes, yes you can!

Danny/Jigo/Xyle: We're free! (cheering)

Mikan: They do realize that if Jigo eats so much again, without any exercising anymore, he'll go fat again, right?

Tanya: Probably not... I mean look at them...

Danny/Jigo/Xyle: Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!

Natsume: And I thought Polkadots was stupid...

Mikan: Okay, that was not funny!

Natsume: Who said it was supposed to be, idiot?

Mikan: Hmph! Jerk!

Tanya: Where's Ruka?

Mikan: Yeah, I haven't seen him either ever since that kiss...

Tanya/Mikan: (looking at Hotaru)

Hotaru: I don't know where he is...

Natsume: Don't act dumb, Imai- (Hotaru shows him a picture of him stealing a kiss from Mikan while Mikan was sleeping...) Tch! *leaves*

Xyle: Bye bye everyone!

Danny: Read and Review!

Jigo: FREEDOM!


End file.
